Words Unspoken
by Harley McCoy
Summary: Randomly selected were twenty-five of the one hundred prompts. Each prompt will involve Scarlett and Snake Eyes from G.I. Joe Renegades.
1. Innoncence

Summary: Randomly selected were twenty-five of the one hundred prompts. Each prompt will involve Scarlett and Snake Eyes from G.I. Joe Renegades.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything G.I. Joe Renegades related, only the ideas that were furnished from my imagination.

Author's Note: I am only familiar with G.I. Joe Renegades, so if something clashes with another G.I. Joe medium, I'm sorry.

October 14, 2011

Words Unspoken

Chapter 1: Innocence

Three months after the collapse of Cobra, Scarlett was visiting her father, Dr. O'Hara. Debriefing the 'higher ups' was more tedious than any of the Joes had anticipated. By the time they were relinquished, each one had requested a leave absence. Snake Eyes was approached by the military for recruitment, but the black-clad ninja declined. He was a lone wolf, always . . . though, sometimes, like this, he wished otherwise.

Despite her significant amount of training, his redheaded pupil failed to recognize his arrival at her new home in Toccoa, Georgia. The home spoke of old southern hospitality: formal furniture, little electronic machinery inside, and of course, an expansive land surrounding the property for outdoor parties.

Snake Eyes titled his head, his hand supporting him while he leaned to watch the sun shine down on the duo. The Ninjistu specialist couldn't hear the tittering between father and daughter, but he didn't need to hear them – their expressions told their whole conversation.

Scarlett laughed, easing into the makeshift swing; Dr. Charles O'Hara moving behind her. Every action was flawlessly precise and flowing, a dance of making memories. Her burgundy colored blouse and faded jeans warped the time back several decades, a time that was perhaps the most treasured by the travelers. Charles rolled up the sleeves of his work shirt as one may do when preparing for an arduous task.

Snake Eyes inhaled sharply, catching himself lurching forward, subconsciously drawn into the moment. But no, he didn't want to interject, yet. Regaining his balance, as per custom, the guardian of Scarlett, Snake Eyes, assessed the safety of the swing. He trusted that Dr. O'Hara had garnered the rope securely, but double checking never hurt, even if only from a visual standpoint.

In the rustle of tree leaves that were washed in yellows, oranges, and reds, the aging scientist gave one good heave, starting his fully grown, and beautiful (in Snake Eye's opinion) daughter on the swing. Everything part of nature seemed to lean and focus on them, the rays of sun reflecting off the warm colored trees on to them, giving Scarlett a ethereal, golden glow. The yellow mooring rope burned against the large branch it was knotted around, the sanded plank of wood that made a seat viewed the scene as Scarlett rose higher and higher. Charles stretched high, his finger tips just grasping the edge of the seat for him to give his daughter another burst of propulsion into the air. Though Scarlett was using her legs, Charles insisted he help.

Ironic laughs and tensions released through loud chortles from the pair. Snake Eyes stepped onto the deck finally, a good twenty-five yards from them. No longer could he be an observer. He wasn't looking to join, but his body seemed to move on its own toward them. On cue, Scarlett turned her head and spotted the decked out spy, fully in uniform.

Not ceasing to stop swinging, she smiled – a smile unlike any she had graced him with before. Her lips curled and eyes twinkling of a life not corrupted by pain – it was childlike.

The ninja hesitated to move closer, he didn't want to destroy the father and daughter moment. His fears were settled when she quickly beckoned him over with her hand, her father waving to him excitedly. Scarlett continued on the swing and her father continued to push as Snake Eyes closed the distance between them.

In the battling for their freedom and dabbling with death overlying the disappearance of man involved in a debilitating relationship with his daughter – Snake Eyes found the one thing he swore was gone – he found the innocent, inner child of Scarlett O'Hara. In spite of everything, in the small act of being pushed at twenty three years old by her middle aged father, innocence once buried sprouted again in his especially cared for charge.

~ End Prompt 1

**Please leave a review. This is my first story in this fandom and I would appreciate the feedback.**


	2. Memories

October 21, 2011

**A/N: Thank you so much! I am so surprised by all these reviews! It's so nice of everyone and very appreciated. I hope you enjoy the next installment just as much.**

Chapter 2: Memories

Snake Eyes sighed. It was just one of those days, the city of Atlanta overshadowed by luminous, grey clouds. He sensed it, but also saw through the long, vertical, cream-colored blinds the misty, cold, disgruntle hue of the sky. His eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room, turning to conform around her. She was neatly curled into herself, relax and secure. She lay on his arm, keeping him tied to her so he couldn't leave. Snakes Eyes carefully slid his arm from underneath her; his movements on the soft mattress were gradual and predatory. A flitting idea to jolt her awake by pouncing on her passed through his mind; he shook his head, letting the temptation go.

Snake Eyes eased out of bed, rubbing his eyes. Despite some of the non-removable scarring of the explosion nearly a decade ago, Snake Eyes applauded the cosmetic surgeon's mastery to repair his face to nearly its original sculpture. Running a hand through his short, wheat-colored locks, Snake Eyes looked back once on Scarlett.

The kitchen tile felt icy to the touch on the soft pads of his feet. Through the wall separating the kitchen and living room of their small, high-rise apartment in the metropolis of Georgia, was a shuttered window. Right now, the shutters allowed a view from one room into the other. In his bleary, half woken state, Snake Eyes set up the coffee machine. Waiting for it to percolate and produce the much need charcoal liquid; he spotted a small framed photo on a small table that was lined against the couch. It was of Scarlett next to General Abernathy at her graduation ceremony from the academy.

_The doctor had asked the young ninja to find his daughter and protect her. At first, Snake Eyes believed the pro-bono assignment would be two to four weeks. If no one sought the good scientist's daughter by then he surmised they would not chase her. Entering the hall of the university commons at Georgia State University was easy enough when using the stairwell, since most students made for the elevator. In the mid-day, Snake Eyes pressed on to room 1318B. Quickly leaning into the wall, the dark ninja became one with maroon plaster as he listened to the conversation resonating from around the corner. _

"_Why?" pled a voice, hiccupped with desperation and tinted with frustration. "It's because I said 'no.'"_

"_No, not just because of that," confirmed another voice, masculine. Snake Eyes calculated it was his target's lover. "You're just never . . . around, Shana."_

"_That's not fair, John. I have an intense major and two minors!" answered the woman. Snake Eyes was a little surprised that an argument of this escalation did not attract or warrant more attention. _

"_I'm being unfair! Shana, I feel like I'm in a long distance relationship, even though you're just down the God damn hall from me. It's over, Shana."_

_Snake Eyes heard the muffled, carpeted steps of the man leaving, turning down a different hall. Surprisingly, no sound accompanied from the woman. A small sniffle then a sigh, finally, a creaking of a door closing cued Snake Eyes to proceed._

He poured the coffee, astounded the smell had not woken up his girlfriend. Boxes in their newly rented apartment begged to be put away. He and Scarlett had the undesirable task of unpacking everything. Taking a sip, he jerked his head back, not prepared for the degree of heat from the beverage.

_He had been watching the redheaded sophomore for three weeks. The weather was succumbing to the fall, as trees withered and shed their leaves. He kept his distance, though; every so often he watched her stop abruptly and look about. Did she know she was being tracked? Not possible._

_Shana was no socialite, by any means. She hardly talked to anyone except when extracting information pertaining to a class. She ate alone, exercised alone – usually trekking through the local park early in the morning for a three mile run – and shied away from men. Exuding a show of strength and disregard for help, Miss O'Hara's disposition shrouded her vulnerability and grief to everyone, but Snake Eyes. Every so often a glimpse of insecurity, fright, and shame rippled down her spine and watered her eyes. It was never surfaced in public, but private, caught in the telescope he used to watch her from an opposing building. _

_Comfortable to vanish from the campus that night, concluding he had filled his promise, he rested briefly. No, sleep was not an option, but his body did release the held anticipation of ill will. Then without precipitation, he caught Shana bursting from her dorm room at a full sprint. No jog suit or such on her, so she was not going for a run. Why leave so hastily? Had he missed something? _

_Repelling down the top of the Citizens Trust building in big, swinging leaps, he landed neatly on the manicured grass. Darting to the most obvious exit, he was dumbfounded to find her not there. Double-backing to the front then the other exits he was perplexed. Slightly panicked, he stepped inside by overriding the security system with a small gadget given to him by the late Dr. O'Hara prior to the accident. _

_The status of the resident floors cleared, Snake Eyes check the basement level. Drips of wet, oily water from old pipes ticked in the poorly lit passageways. Passing the massive boilers, a light scratch glided to his ears. On instinct he turned, hand up to block his face, he caught a small wrist. "Why are you following me?" Shana demanded, her emerald eye piercing like a scared alley cat._

Snake Eyes relented and added some cream and sugar. Normally taking his coffee black, Snake Eyes couldn't be patient enough to wait the time for his flaming, hot coffee to cool to a tolerable taste.

_He was impressed and disappointed in her. She had determined a predator, yet chose an isolated place to confront a possible maniac. She was in over her head. Again, Shana's voice cut through, tersely. "Why are you following me?" Realizing she was not going to receive any answer, she gave another go at Snake Eyes with her free hand. Just as the ninja encapsulated her other hand, he was doubled over in pain. Shana had kicked him square in the stomach, the same as a field goal kicker trying to score a football through the prongs of the goal post. Relinquishing her hands instantly, he listened to her pitter patter up back to the basement door._

'_Wait!' he screamed then bolted after her. He reached her at the top of the steps, grabbing her around the waist. Smart, she moved with him and into the direction of the walls that lined the steps. His body ricocheted momentarily, a grunt her only answer that she had succeeded at knocking the wind from him a second time! _

_Breaking free of his grasp, she raised her leg to slice it down on his collarbone, normally called an axe kick. Effective if it lands, Snake Eyes moved like a willow tree's careless branches and dodged the kick. He scooped his hand under her knee then reached for her opposing shoulder. In the process, the ninja lifted her and SLAM! Snake Eyes felt her body go limp, looking up for confirmation as her head lolled forward._

'_Shit,' he cursed, though, only in his mind. Jostling her, so he could cradle her better for carrying, Snake Eyes thought. He remembered a maintenance crew utilizing a freight elevator, which was unavailable to residents – meaning no unintentional run-ins. It took only several minutes to locate the old, grumbling elevator. _

Snake Eyes turned and leaned into the bar top. He sighed, 'what to make for breakfast?' Cooking breakfast was futile if he would eat alone. The strings of his black sweats swung as he turned to look back at the empty-walled living room.

_He easily maneuvered them into her dorm room without incident then took her desk chair and sat patiently for her to awake. He had waited nearly three hours when she finally stirred. _

_She mumbled, slowly righting herself. Eyelids flickering to clear the blurriness of her vision, Shana gasped. She looked quickly around her. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Who are you?"_

_Snake Eyes sighed, knowing very well he couldn't tell her because of his vocal cord injury. The redhead waited then made a break for the landline phone by her bedside. The receiver sounded no dial tone, so Shana pulled up the grey telephone line to pale when she seen it had been cut. Snake Eyes sauntered to her desk, careful to peer over his shoulder as to ensure she wouldn't try anything. He couldn't trust her not to – she was resourceful, determined, and had a fierce beauty unrelenting. Snake Eyes repeated to himself his code: rule one – do not get attached to the assignment. _

_Her mattress creaked and he moved against the only feasible exit, since she lived on the thirteenth floor. She could jump, but he didn't think she was that stupid. Making himself as tall as possible, he used his body to blockade the door. Her fists up, he knew he was gambling when he handed her the small whiteboard with some scribbled writing. _

"_Snake Eyes," she read aloud, looking skeptically at him, "you knew my father?" Snake Eyes nodded, his shoulders slumping, exhausted. "That's not poss – you were asked to ensure my safety. Why?" Scarlett backed herself onto her bed, her eyes watery, but alert. "I'll tell you the same thing I told those Cobra agents, I don't know anything. My father never shared his work with me!"_

_Snake Eyes' breath caught. When had Cobra contacted Shana? He had zeroed in on her only a week after her father's death. His mission was not over. Knowing Cobra had made contact, it was inevitable they would be back no matter her answer. Beside the original assignment to keep Dr. O'Hara's daughter safe, Snake Eyes added a second one. Don't become attached, and his heart began to beat faster._

Snakes shook with laughter, though silent. _So much for not becoming attached to her. _Her slim fingers pressed into his abdomen as she pulled him close to her, nuzzling into his back. He shifted to face her; his girlfriend donning a shirt of his. Her hair was disheveled, the ponytail unraveling. She was awake, even though she looked ready for bed instead of having just left it. Her lopsided smile reciprocated his.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, moving to the pot to grab a cup of coffee, some cream, and more than enough sugar.

He jerked his head. Scarlett turned in the direction noted, stepping to his side; a pleasant smirk peeling onto her face. "A good memory during a bad time. Thanks for being there." He nodded, tilting his head in interest as her gaze softened then transformed into a pressed concentration. It was a look synonymous with her trying to figure out if she needed four explosives or eight to bust down the wall of a building they would infiltrate. She was sizing up the boxes stack around the place. Ever observant, the ninjistu artist cocked his head to the other side, noting playfulness flicker in her eyes.

"Those boxes aren't going anywhere." Setting her mug down, she tipped herself forward drawing their lips together. The kiss drawing on, she breathed in deep to have it linger longer, placing his hands around her waist. Gradually pulling away, Snake Eyes leaned forward in bodily protest, almost stumbling into her.

His lungs filled, dissipating the dizzying kiss. "Speaking of memories, care to make some more like last night?" She tugged him forward for another sultry kiss, lasting long enough to leave the ninja lightheaded. She turned and darted into their bedroom.

She never looked back . . . not once. Like always, she knew, she knew he would follow like he had since the first day he met her.

She may not care for the past – the memories – but it was those memories that brought him to this! – an apartment with her and a bed that was calling his name.

~ End Prompt 2

**Please review. And, if you really like my story, it the 'story alert' key. **


	3. Humor

November 14, 2011

**A/N: So, it has been awhile, but I was having a little difficulty with this prompt. I wanted to explore a different form of writing, so I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Humor

**Laugh at Life**

A small whimper escaped Scarlett as she cocked her head to the side, perplexed and fatigued. Snake Eyes laid a strong arm around her shoulder, his eyebrow arching in question. Scarlett sighed, "I can't believe we ran out of paint," she looked out the large floor windows to the darken sky, "it's too late to buy more."

Snake Eyes pointed to a magazine in which the inspiration for the warm, lily pad, green wall color came from. Scarlett scoffed. "You can't call it an ascent wall, Snake. Not when you've already painted three and a half walls," she clarified, narrowing her eyes at the stark, white, semi-painted wall.

Scarlett dropped her paint roller and sat on the floor, before laying back to stare at the ceiling. Snake Eyes rested his paint brush down next to hers and joined her. After a moment, Snake Eyes twisted onto his side to look at her. Taking his hand he caressed her face, pulling stray strands of hair away from her eyes. He stiffened, clearly distraught. "What?" Then she felt it.

Earlier the ninja had spilt some paint (what was probably the amount they were short) and cleaned it up, but forgotten to cleanup himself. Scarlett scrunched her face, the paint from Snake Eye's hand drying like glue on the side of her face. Then out of nowhere, she laughed and her laughter grew. Infectious, Snakes Eyes smiled, and she watched him begin to laugh, too. This was just life, and if this was the worst of it, she could deal with that.

**Bonding Moment**

Slurping noises of the utmost unattractive kind bounced around between Scarlett's ears as she trudged through knee deep swamp sludge. They, the Joes, were looking for Roadblock and Heavy Duty when the Joes were temporality separated. Sure, they had com-links, but how do you signal your coordinates in a swamp that looks all the same? You don't.

Thankfully, Scarlett was paired with Snake Eyes, who was effortlessly crossing through the swamp as if it was water and not sludge. And despite what most believed, other creatures inhabited the murky water of the Mississippi waterway. Small, unforeseen animals, which Scarlet had mistakenly stepped on, led to her to losing her footing and falling. Her descent was quick and blurred by rapid arm flailing and a meek cry, ending in a _plunk_.

She surfaced just as quickly, mumbling to herself that for the hundredth time private side ventures always led to something bad. Snake Eyes slithered next to her, not a break in speed or composure as he evaluated her. Only her pride wounded, Scarlett was covered from head to toe in brown and mossy green water.

Her eyes narrowing, she retorted, "Not a word."

His visor lifted just the slightest from his eyebrows jumping in shock. _Who, me?_

**Slap Stick**

Sometimes, despite her deepest wishes, Snake Eyes was a guy's guy. And guys, well, they could be . . . difficult, especially when around their own kind. The redhead recalled her high school biology teacher saying that some primal habits derived from the ape never faded, and _showing off_ was one of those unnecessary things that had stuck around through evolution.

Building a shelter was difficult all by itself: collecting supplies, constructing the shelter, and then doing everything damn near possible so the shelter stayed secure. Oh, of course there was the tank, but four guys and a girl in one tank – to sleep – not happening.

The quartet of men had "borrowed" some wood from a Cobra lumber yard and was making a makeshift camp. In all the chaos that ensues with people trying to build a suitable, temporary outdoor home, a three stooges' scenario popped up . . . unfortunately.

It started when Roadblock turned around to address the others that he accidently cracked a piece of lumber into tunnel rat's back. Propelling the sewer-wreaking militant into Duke; thus, pushing said "leader" into the stoking fire.

Leaping from the campfire, holding his foot in efforts to douse the flames that danced on his boot, Duke collided into Snake Eyes, who had until then ignored the commotion, since really this was a common occurrence. Sadly, that negligence cost Snake Eyes his balance. As the ninja tumbled back, he landed on a piece of wood. That wasn't all that bad, except the wood was acting as a seesaw against a log, which on the end of the newly cut plank sat a pale. The pale that was full to the brim with water was to be used to kill the campfire when everyone went to rest for the night. Instead, the bucket became the hat of the one and only Shana O'Hara . . . who was now very, very wet.

The debacle was exasperated by the howls and cackles of her team. Lifting the bucket just over her eyes, in fury only a woman could attain, she watched as Snake Eyes did something she never would have imagined. The ninja leapt up high and chest bumped Duke after raising his hands into the 'field goal' position.

"Men," Scarlett seethed.

Needless to say, Snake Eyes ate _and_ slept _alone_ that night.

**Sarcasm**

It was a small published article in a boondocks' town paper that led the team to recon the area. Believed to be an underground weapon facility of Cobra's, Scarlett insisted the Joes check out the mountainous area. Everything had proved true and the mission to destroy the warehouse was successful until Flint and his men had been tipped off to search that area. Splitting up to lose the small US troops that were sent to arrest them was a smart idea. Sadly, black stands out in a bright, green forest on a cloudless, sunny day. Flint had placed the duo, Scarlett and Snake Eyes, between a rock and a hard place, literally. The ninja and military intelligence officer were surrounded. Their backs pressed against the bottom of the mountain, their only exit was through armed military. Flint jumped out of his jeep and proceeded to take the lead, looking almost befuddled on how he had cornered them.

In a surprise move, the Falcon leader holstered his gun and crossed his arms. "What the hell are you doing here? After Cobra again, trying to prove your outlandish theory?"

"No Flint, I just always wanted to see Yellowstone National Park, that's all."

Even years later, Snake Eyes believed that had Scarlett kept her tongue in check, they would not have been fired at. Luckily, he had one smoke screen grenade left.

**Dry Humor**

Between all the shoot outs and car chases the last place anyone would suspect military fugitives would be a carnival hosted in a public park. Reds, blues, purples, and every other rainbow color relaxed the six Joes, now having Ripcord reunited with them. They were dressed in civilian clothing, enjoying the festival atmosphere in the park. They were located somewhere in North Dakota, nature finally awaking after a long winter nap.

Cackles from sugar-high kids and giddy chattering from zealous parents were just parts to the beautiful song the carnival played. All sorts of acts: magic, strength, and comedy shows debuted for the anxiously awaiting crowds.

It was only when three hours later, when the group was sitting together at a picnic table eating that Scarlett's head stiffened like a prairie dog on the alert. Snake Eyes, whose face was covered by the collar of his jacket, was first to notice. Then Duke, Tunnel Rat, Ripcord, and finally Roadblock stopped eating and conversing to watch Scarlett.

"Cobra." She rose following the agents who were entering the dressing room of the man dubbed "Strongest Man Alive."

Duke rose from the table, tossing the remainder of his lunch into the nearby receptacle. He dusted the remnants of his hamburger off his hands. Snake Eyes was already next to him about to proceed in the direction Scarlett had left.

"At least she waited until we ate before picking a fight with'em," Duke said in a deadpan voice.

**Witty Humor**

It was Tunnel Rat's idea to attend the convention. Aliens, wizards, mermaids . . . Did people seriously believe in this stuff? Well, apparently, as hundreds flocked to the Roswell Convention Center every year. The plan was to hunt for any suspicious Cobra activity since their trail had run dry recently. And alien conventions reeked of weird and crazy.

Suddenly Snake Eyes picked up on a local talking about disturbing lights passing on the highway that would flicker all sorts of colors. It was peculiar to the rough and unshaven farmer because flying saucers normally traveled in the sky – not the ground. Scarlett quickly moved to the front of the growing crowd, Snake Eyes on her heels, determined not to lose her.

It was almost instantaneous that the indignant looks of the convention goers rippled through the mass of people. "What?" Scarlett demanded, wanting answers.

"Cobra? Are you on crack, lady? Cobra's got nothing to do with flickerin' lights." The farmer and his entourage laughed. Soon everyone dispersed, leaving Scarlett and Snake Eyes by themselves.

In utter disbelief and shock, Scarlett turned to her partner. Struggling to say anything, they watched a woman dressed as a troll with vibrant purple hair cross their path.

_Was that a troll? And we're the crazy ones?_

"I know!" Scarlett said, more loudly than she wanted. "So, we can't be taken seriously unless we have aluminum foil hats on or something?"

**Humor at Someone's Expense**

"Wow, talking about walking in another person's shoes," joked Tunnel Rat. It was suppose to be a cheer up session for their teammate who had just undergone a tonsillectomy.

_I hate you_, mouthed the sore throated redhead.

"Wait, wait," Tunnel Rat begged, "think about, Snake Eyes has been blessed, all the perks of having a girlfriend, now with a mute button. Ladies and Gentleman, Snake Eyes is the luckiest man alive!"

"Uh," Roadblock interjected seeing the frown on both the ninja's and his fiancée's faces. "Maybe you should stop."

"Hold on, I got one more," Tunnel Rat urged. The Brooklyn native was hunched over in the hospital room, desperately wiping away tears that had collected from laughing so hard.

"I'd stop clowin' around," warned Duke who was watching Snake Eyes stare at the replenished bowl of ice cream, layered in whip cream and crowned with a cherry.

"Think about how quiet it will –"

WHACK! Everyone laughed, except Tunnel Rat; even Scarlett who was in still in pain from the surgery. Tunnel Rat caught the empty bowl as it fell into his hands. His face painted in vanilla ice cream and whip cream was funny, but the cherry precariously perched on his nose topped it off.

"Nice shot," Duke commented to Snake Eyes.

**Vulgar Humor**

Soon after the anaconda strain incident, the Joes had been lured into a trap with some false tips thought to be from Breaker. In a devious and meticulously plotted plan, the Baroness had finally captured the Joes, harboring the fugitives in an old shoe factory. No longer suspended like meat at a butcher's shop, Snake Eyes recounted the last few minutes, trying to justify his actions as objective and purely strategic.

While normally under the capture of enemies Snake Eyes would listen for anything that may be helpful to the Joes' cause; however, something inside triggered Snake Eyes to break free and not only disarm the guards, but also beat them into unconsciousness. Thinking back, it must have been the one guard's sense of humor.

_Hanging with his hands chained over his head, Snake Eyes was content to stay until he sensed it was time to leave. While his friends were all captured, including Scarlett, he knew they would escape without any serious harm and in the mean time would have gathered intel, which is what he was collecting until the deep-throated and obnoxious watch guard decided to heckle him. Ongoing for at least ten minutes the other guard assigned to Snake Eyes watched in amazement that not one of the insults his partner had thrown had angered – or even ruffled the feathers of the ninja. But everyone has a breaking point – an Achilles heel._

_The bearded, ostentatious guard huffed in frustration. Then seconds later smiled as his metaphorical light bulb clicked on. _

_Face to face with the black clad captive, the guard snickered. "I got a joke for you. What comes hard and loud?"_

_Snake Eye, unbeknownst to the man, narrowed his eyes._

"_Your girlfriend when I'm doing her." _

In retrospect, Snakes Eyes came to a conclusion that his decision had no objective perspective. And that was okay with him because it could still be considered justifiable. The guard did something that could not go without punishment – and that was talk about Scarlett, _his _Scarlett. Stepping over the bleeding, broken guards, Snake Eyes opened the door and exited looking for Scarlett . . . and the others.

Snake Eyes had a sense of humor, it was just very selective.

**Quirky Humor**

Snake Eyes craned his neck, as if looking at the costumes at another angle would help him to like them any better. _Really, did she have to pick Tarzan and Jane?_ Snake Eyes may not have been able to speak, but he was able to think, which was more than the muscle- headed Neanderthal could say. Sure, Halloween was suppose to be fun, but having it be their first one as a couple, he wanted to kick if off . . . a little differently. It was two days until the costume party Lady Jaye and Flint were throwing and Snake Eyes was determined not to let this happen.

It was the night of the party when Scarlett, dressed in a terrycloth robe, flew into the living room, accusations etched all over her face. "Where are the costumes I bought for us?" Her foot tapped and Snake Eyes took the same precaution as if navigating a minefield.

He shrugged, turning the TV off. Passing her and moving to the bedroom, Snake Eyes could hear the brush of her slippers grazing the wood floor in hot pursuit of him. When the newly appointed major entered their bedroom, she immediately crossed her arms of her chest, trying not falter at the picture in front of her.

Innocently standing in the middle of the bedroom was Snake Eyes with an alternative costume in his hands.

"Okay, so if you're going as Superman, who am I suppose to go as?" She looked upset, but the twitch of her lips said otherwise. Pulling out a business suite with glasses, note pad, pencil, and press pass that read 'Daily Planet' with the name 'Lois Lane' answered her question. "Are you saying I'm some type of damsel in distress just waiting for you to save me?"

'_You do tend to get into a lot of trouble in searching for truth and justice.'_ He smiled shyly.

"Uh-huh, fine." Scarlett conceded, taking the costume from him. She sauntered over to their private bathroom, only to stop in the doorway and address him. "I'm letting you know this, if I cross that Harriet Jameson from personnel, again, the one that's always making comments about my promotion and playing favorites – what I will do to her will make Lex Luthor cringe."

Snake Eyes smirked and nodded, knowing she wasn't kidding. But, at least he would have to wear that damn loincloth.

~ End Prompt 3

**Please leave a review and thank you for reading.**


	4. Unrequited Love

December 1, 2011

**A/N: I hope you all like this. I am surprised by the popularity of this story. This is probably the most . . . brazen or brash I get. Apologies if anyone is turned off by it.**

Chapter 4: The Definition of Unrequited Love

They were nearing the end of their mission to expose the truth about Cobra. Still, they needed to sleep and eat. Staying at a five star hotel was out of the question. So a two star hotel would have to suffice. Being fugitives was not the most glamorous job and wasn't very fulfilling pay, either.

Duke was slouched into one of the chairs provided for the room they had reserved with a cash payment. The Joe's leader was certain the owner would have some suspicious feeling toward them paying in bills with no i.d. but he was wrong. Money really did mean everything.

Tunnel Rat was lounging on the floor beside the T.V. Two pillows propping him up so he could read a magazine he had purchase while stopping to fuel the Coyote. Using only one ear bud, Roadblock was listening to music while munching on some "low fat" chips. Duke scrutinized the man eating, wondering if the selected snack could be really considered low fat if he ingested the whole bag.

Lastly, Ripcord was sitting opposite of Duke, working on a Soduko puzzle from a newspaper he had abstracted from the lobby. The table's legs were uneven, so with each stroke of Ripcord's pen the table titled to Duke's annoyance.

"_**And now, we return to 'Days Long Gone' . . ."**_the T.V. informed. Duke paid little attention, thinking of the sleeping arrangements. He had six people in his team, including himself: five men and one woman. There was no way in hell Scarlett would be willing to share her bed, so that left one bed off limits. They had reserved two rooms with two queen beds per room, so three beds remained. Duke didn't care about sharing, it was the others he had to strategically place.

Tunnel Rat refused to share with Roadblock – no surprise there. Actually, Duke also added Ripcord to the list of people Tunnel Rat would not share with . . . correction – the ninja also was not an option, either. Duke groaned. Okay, so Tunnel Rat could be given his own bed because really, when Duke pondered their predicament – no one was going to really want to sleep next to Tunnel Rat. There was no telling when the Brooklyn native last took a shower, or what he had been rolling in, for that matter.

This left him with: Roadblock, Ripcord, Snake Eyes, and himself. Roadblock could partner with Ripcord, incase Ripcord had a "Bio-Viper episode" while in his sleep, Roadblock would be most apt to subdue him. Unfortunately, this resulted with Duke staying with Snake Eyes. Despite their past tensions regarding a certain redhead, Duke halfheartedly believed they could manage.

"_**What do you mean I should give up perusing Angela?" one man with a British accent demanded.**_

"_**Come on, Oliver, you know that your love of Angela is unrequited. She has not returned one of your advances."**_

"Yuck! Man, someone change the station, I don't wanna watch this! I got enough of dis right here!" pled Tunnel Rat. He was sitting up, smashing the channel button on the T.V. the old fashion way, stopping at a boxing match.

"What are you talkin' bout, Sewer Rat?" Ripcord asked, _tsking_ at his comrade's complaining.

"You know what I'm talkin' bout. The ninja has been tryin' to woo the fair Scarlett since forevea." Tunnel Rat returned to channel surfing, feeling his statement said it all.

Ripcord laughed, harder than Duke thought necessary. "Hey, I wouldn't call that unrequited; though, as I hear it, our exalted leader here – the Duke – cock blocked him. So, I don't really think it's the guy's fault."

Duke shot up in his seat, his face hot chili red. "What?"

"That's sorta true," added Roadblock, who tossed the crumpled up bag of chips into the waste basket. The bed shook as the hefty soldier continued to chortle at his leader.

"Yeah, Duke intercepted the throw then failed to score the touchdown himself," Tunnel Rat quippied. He blocked Roadblock's shot and was now using it as a pseudo ball to toss around with his friends in the small room.

"Wait! You stole the guy's thunder then never scored – you're an ass," Ripcord declared, shaking his head in disapproval. "That's just messed up, Duke."

"Hold on!" The blonde sergeant was now standing, the room stunned into silence. "I didn't do anything with Scarlett, to Scarlett, nor had any intentions to have Scarlett," he said; his hands wildly gesticulating, his pale complexion pink from shouting.

"Relax, Duke," Roadblock intervened, his Mississippi, southern hospitality kicking in. "We're just pulling you're leg." Duke slowly reclined back into his seat, the others exhaling, dramatically. "Plus, we know that it's just unrequited love in the normal way. She just doesn't like him. You ever see her really flirt or anything with him, even just a little."

Pensive stares swept the room. "No, but she did get rather _territorial _about Snake Eyes when that other ninja chick showed up," Tunnel Rat pointed out, nibbling on some crumbs discovered in the bag.

"Yeah, but then isn't the super ninja the one who is unrequited of Scarlett?" Ripcord asked. He had missed things while under Cobra's care, so some memories were not available to him.

"Nah," Roadblock began, waving his hand to further his point. "Snake Eyes was pretty pissed when Duke was caught in a . . ." Roadblock glance in the sergeant's direction, choosing to pick his words carefully, ". . . compromising position with Scarlett."

Ripcord eyed his commanding officer, but kept any thoughts to himself, not wishing to ignite his leader's temper.

"Where're the bossy redhead and assassin, anyway?" Tunnel Rat wondered aloud.

"Patrol," Duke answered. "Being so close to the Cobra facility and on the cusp of letting the cat of the bag, it would be a good idea to patrol the area for our safety and the town's."

"It has to be unrequited for both of them," Duke told them, looking sullenly into his hands, "We're always together. There's never a time for them to act on anything even if they did notice. We're always on the run."

"I don't know, there's has to have been some downtime for them to . . . you know," Ripcord countered with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Unrequited means you don't know or don't act on – not that you can't. And it's definitely unrequited on our femme fatale's side." Tunnel Rat clarified. "I mean, our little lady is all about work, work, work, she's got a pole so far up her ass that you can see the other end when she opens her mouth."

Roadblock spewed the soda he had been drinking inciting a riot of laughter from the rest of the men, even Duke. "Hey, give them some credit. Scarlett's a classy lady, high southern society type and my man, Snake, is too much of a gentleman and follow of the 'ninja code' to do anything unscrupulous," Roadblock defended, wiping the projectile beverage from around his mouth and forearms.

"Ugh, listen, they should be back soon. We'll get dinner and figure out our next move. 'Til then I don't want to hear another word about their unrequited love in any sense, got it?"

The Joes shrugged their shoulders, a chorused mumble of compliance from the trio. Duke tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe the discussion they just had. Scareltt would kill them all if she ever found out . . . in the slowest, most painful way possible, too.

-G.I. Joe-

Snake Eyes lifted himself with his elbows, giving Scarlett some breathing room. His eyes were trained on the wall connecting the two rooms. Scarlett followed with her eyes, unable to turn and really look for herself as Snake Eyes still had her pinned underneath him.

'_They do realize that the walls are not that thick? That we can hear them.'_

"Hey, as long as they don't hear us, I don't really care right now," she breathed. Snake Eyes returned his gaze back onto her, kissing one of her bared shoulders. "I don't really give a damn what they think." Scarlet shifted underneath him, cupping his face so she had his attention before he went any farther. "You heard Duke. He expects us back soon, so that gives us approximately forty-five minutes before he gets suspicious, and we still need to make the place look like no one was here yet."

Snake Eyes smiled, some tuffs of blonde hair falling into his face. He shook his head, clearing his vision to see her better. _'So, that gives us enough time for one more go-a-round.'_

"Make it your best," she said, smirking. Snake Eyes' eyes were round with shock before narrowing in mischief.

-G.I. Joe-

Duke swore he could hear a small squeal coming from the next room that sounded like Scarlett. His brows furrowed as he thought about it for a moment. Slowly opening one eye to register if anyone else had heard it, he was compelled to believe it was his imagination as all the others looked as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

'_Duke, you need to relax, there's no way they're next door.'_ The Joes' leader chuckled at his own outlandish thought.

_**Unrequited love – having a secret relationship that no one in your team knows about.**_

~ End Prompt 4

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this latest update. This is probably as brazen as it will get. But, I just couldn't help it. The idea wouldn't leave my head. Please review and thank you for reading.**


	5. Glass

January 20, 2012

**A/N: I apologize for the extra wait. I hope this was worth it. Also, thanks to bronwynn for the added motivation. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Glass

She told herself that it was _his fault_. It was raining, even in the dark, the atmosphere outside reflected that of the inside. Scarlett flinches at the sound of their front door shutting with such force to rattle their apartment. In spite of his training, Snake Eyes could make a noisy exit with the best of them.

And then . . . _tink_ . . .

Scarlett was in the corner of their living room, listening . . . watching the city below. No one was outside in the torrential down pour, and suddenly the redhead felt very small and alone. The sound was so soft; it was like a whisper in an empty cave, a held breath released from the apartment.

She turned, crossing to the small hallway leading to their bedroom. Like a spot light, the hallway light shone the fallen figurine of a groom and bride. Her father had given her the gift weeks after their nuptial announcement.

Fighting fatigue, she slowly kneeled and picked up the broken glass, evenly cracked in two. No longer was the groom dancing with his bride, his soul mate. Thunder cracked its whip and lightening obeyed the call, turning the sky a brilliant yellow. Kneels curled into herself, arms wrapped around her legs, Scarlett cried.

-G.I. Joe-

The bartender lifted the glass, gesturing for another refill. Snake Eyes' stomach churned, loudly protesting another drink. Another growl and Snake Eyes knew he could not take in one more alcoholic beverage without a volatile meeting with the toilet. He waved the guy off, choosing to just sit there. For the life of him, Snake Eyes couldn't sort his tumultuous emotions.

He had few places of refuge and unfortunately one of them was not a feasible option _if _he wanted the resident to live. The image of the broad shouldered, east coast, blonde coiled Snake Eyes' insides so tight the slightest misgivings made him want to explode.

The bartender passed again, startled when the customer he was tending to had vanished, the entrance door swinging freely back and forth.

-G.-

Three days had passed. Three days she survived on the salt of her tears. Three days she hadn't seen Snake Eyes. And for three days, she kept everything to herself, ducking from those who cared.

Scarlett was sitting on the sofa when Snake Eyes returned, looking worse for wear. Both immediately searched for the other, but said nothing, not even a greeting. The ninja turned in the direction of their master bedroom and shuffled slowly down the hall. Soon the squeak of the shower nozzle was heard and the _shhh _of water rushing out.

-G.-

The water was different – different from outside. The hot, tender droplets quickly covered him. Steam from the intensity of the day filled the little bathroom in pillows of fog. He tipped his head forward, the warm stream of water rolling down his back.

Snake Eyes snorted, this would have been a tempting night to invite Scarlett to join, except he needed the getaway. He braced himself against the wall, hands stretched out to hold his weary soul. After some minutes, Snake Eyes turned the handle to off. He exited the shower stall and breathed.

-G.I. Joe-

Somewhere in the background Scarlett was aware that food was being prepared. It wasn't until a small bowl of noodles, string beans, corn, cleansed in some light butter sauce was placed in front that she truly acknowledged the thought. She saw her husband sit with careful movements next to her. He gave the bowl another light tap to move it closer to her.

'_Eat!'_

Scarlett picked up the small ceramic bowl and began eating. She was surprised how famished she was, having eaten so little in the past few days, preoccupied with their status as married or not.

-G.I. Joe-

He was in mid-chew when Snake Eyes noticed the broken glass figurine sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He swallowed hard, the noodles lumpy, stringing worms crawling down his throat.

He placed the bowl down and delicately held the broken pieces. He matched the jagged edges where the dancers held hands and held his breath. In the death of a fleeting wish, he watched them just as easily come apart. The scratches on the one dancer were shaped like tears, like the bride was crying as her true love was pulled away from her by outside forces.

Snake Eyes exhaled. He had to fix the figurine. It was a gift from her father, who had passed only weeks ago. He had to fix them.

-G.-

Unbeknownst to the redhead how they had fallen into another argument, they were in one again. They were standing a room apart from each other, just waiting. Scarlett huffed, her hair billowing from the sudden breeze. "Why are we fighting?" She flopped into the oversized chair at the edge of the room as he did the same into the sofa.

Snake Eyes hung his head, a man who had resigned to the noose around his neck. And that noose was Duke Hauser.

"This isn't working," she announced. The words spoke volumes, yet left Snake Eyes to wonder what she was aiming. Was she done with the argument? Was she finished with Duke? Was she leaving this marriage?

He watched her pull at her sleeves to wipe the tears away, her red eyes mirroring her hair color now. He crossed the room and made her move over to accommodate him. He held her, noticing that it felt different . . . awkward.

"_What are we going to do?"_

"I don't have an answer, Snake. I'm not sure why you're mad."

He jerked his head to face her, his eyes boring into her glossy ones. She rose and turned to him. "Duke has nothing to do with this!"

Snake Eyes was on his feet as well, faster than she was prepared for as Scarlett gasped and jumped back. He missed his well hidden dojo. It was moments in life like these that he wanted to escape and meditate. Yet, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he couldn't run.

"For the last time, Duke and I are friends!" Scarlett's voice was raspy from overuse.

Snake Eyes turned away from her, looking at the funeral picture. Her father's passing was the catalyst to their fighting. Though, it wasn't his fault, directly. It all started with her choice to who she went to find comfort. _It should have been me._

Snake Eyes taps the picture frame and Scarlett slowly crosses the room to see the picture better. "Snake Eyes, what?" He taps more powerfully at the picture and looks at her, his eyes a dead give away at the pain he feels.

"Duke . . . Duke is someone who I go to when I need to talk. So, I wanted to talk to someone else," she said, her voice taking a hollow tone. Snake Eyes reached for Scarlett, turning her to face him again. Something sounded peculiar to him. Jabbing his thumb at his chest, he was staking his claim. _He _was her husband – _not Duke_!

"Snake Eyes, you're jealousy is enough," she huffed, wrenching out of his grip.

"_I'm your husband! You come to me!"_ Validity seemed to side with him, but Scarlett be damned if she would concede so easily.

"Not about everything, some things I need and want to talk to some else." Scarlett turned pale and seemed to waver on the tips of balance. Snake Eyes herded her to the couch, where she sat and sipped in all the air she was missing. _What's going on?_

"_That's not how marriages work, Scarlett! We promised not to keep secrets!"_

"I'm not! I had to talk to Duke because talking to you wouldn't – I would have been consoled but not given the facts . . . honesty!" She paused then looked straight into his eyes. "I'm pregnant! And I'm scared because you know damn well that my father died because of his work with Cobra and not of some house fire." Snake Eyes wanted to interrupt, but the latest news of being a father was still processing. "Now I have someone – this baby – to care for in danger and I wanted to talk to Duke because he went through it with his family when we were on the run." Scarlett put her hand to her head and then shakily reached for some water she had retrieved early.

"_Duke knew you were pregnant before I did?"_

She shook her head. "I told him that it was you I was worried about. I'm worried that somehow ghosts of Cobra will kill me, too, or worse our child. And I don't want that to happen," she cried. "I wouldn't have pursued . . . I wouldn't . . . If I knew I would be a . . ."

Snake Eyes pulled her close. He was told about the pregnancy first and that had made all the difference. Everything else seemed little, insignificant compared to that; even though, it shouldn't have. She was right when he thought carefully. He would have told her that he would take of it. She wanted the truth, not to be placated to. While they promised honesty, it was funny how couples would betray that vow and lie to each other just to comfort the other. It wasn't intentionally a bad thing, but sometimes honesty is called for – not comfort.

He hugged her tightly as she started to heave and sob harder. "Some-sometimes you need someone other than – than, you know. I don't have-have family. Du-duke is like a brother, Snake. I wa-wanted family." She wrestled to even her voice. "You exempt me from some of you, Snake Eyes. You and Jinx have memories and conversations that I'm not privy to. I don't like it, but I accept it. It's the same with Duke and me. I need Duke, Snake."

He hadn't even needed to look at her, and was amazed that she read him so easily. He nodded. He didn't like it, but he accepted it. Duke was her remaining family; albeit not biological.

"You will always be my last line of defense, the person I turn to when all seems hopeless because I know you will always come through. You're the person I count on, Snake. I count on you for the impossible and no one else. I love you."

He heaved her closer to him and enclosed himself around her more. No one would get her or their child or him. He loved her.

-G.I. Joe-

The night before was still fresh in her mind. Not much more talking had happened and when Scarlett woke up she was in her bed and Snake Eyes was gone. She crept into the living room and was shocked. Sitting on the glass coffee table was the figurine in _one_ piece. She picked it up and the light from the outside coming through their large windows shined brilliantly on the fragile dancers. Traces of the break were there, but it was whole again. Snake Eyes appeared from the kitchen, wrapping her in his arms, her eyes still fixed on the gift from her late father.

He kissed her forehead. They'd be okay, she just knew it. They weren't out of dodge, but they would come together again. She felt Snake Eyes nudge her shirt out of the way to outline the edges of her toned stomach with his thumb. There was no evidence of any baby, but she liked the optimism he showed. Resting her head against his chest, she held on dearly to the treasured gift. Glass was fragile. Relationships were fragile. But love – true love was unbreakable.

~ End Prompt 5

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. I would greatly appreciate any feedback.**


	6. Sunset

February 8, 2012

Chapter 6: Sunset

The sky was orange and red, the hues swirling and mixing when they touched. It was quiet as if the entire world had been put on mute. Choppers labeled U.S. Air Force were hovering over the sink hole that was Cobra's base of operations for five years. After thinking they had defeated him, after being exonerated for their supposed crimes, Cobra Commander had returned with vengeance.

Scarlett looked over her wounds. Her long camouflage shirt was torn in different spots. She fashioned a large gash over her left eyebrow, which ran from the side of her face to the center of her forehead. Her right shin was bleeding, a bullet from some Cobra agent's gun. On top of her wounds, her body was layered in ugly, dark purple bruises.

For such a pleasant, blue skies day, it was ironic Cobra was smoldering in its own ashes. Snake-like swirls of smoke continued to slither up into the clouds. Her comrades: Duke, Roadblock, Tunnel Rat, and Rip cord were celebrating with each other and the other military that had arrived. The redhead searched for her friend, but couldn't find Snake Eyes anywhere.

She didn't want to celebrate, not with loud whoops and catcalls and hollering absurd threats to a villain that was killed into submission. Avoiding the EMTs, emergency medical technicians, Scarlett moved away from the site.

The ground was dry, little rain had passed through the canyons that Cobra had used to construct their most recent headquarters. The parched earth cracked in all ways, giving under to the copious amount of pressure she place on her one foot. She limped to a log that had been a strong, prideful tree before becoming a causality in the ambush they had executed in the wee hours of the morning.

The lieutenant-now-captain eased down as she sat on the log. She groaned as each muscled thrummed with movement; a relieved sigh escaping and riding the waves of the tittering breeze. She leaned heavily on her knees, surprised that they didn't scream in agony like the rest of her body.

His uniform, which stood out in the lavish greens and dark browns, was ripped in all places. His left bicep was bandaged and so were his ribs. Carefully putting back on the top of his tattered uniform, he slid off the back of the ambulance. Immediately he looked for his charge, Scarlett.

Snake Eyes spotted Scarlett off in the distance. He jogged to her, after having grabbed some gauze and antiseptic. He trotted to a stop, the sun's fiery glow blinding him momentarily. Sitting down on the dead tree, she look disheveled with her limbs crossed over each other, lifeless. Scarlett was starring at the beauty and aesthetically pleasing view of the pine trees covering the entire mountain bottom. The evergreen sea of trees were soldiers to the mountain fortress now in shambles.

He didn't ask for her wounded leg, just grabbed it and began applying iodine to the oozing hole in her shin. Scarlett hissed, pain-filled tears rolling down her face as she sucked in a trembling breath. She sat completely stiff as he dabbed the soaked cotton to her leg. He continued to clean her up, artfully wrapping any open cuts and scrapes with soft, cotton gauze. With a last check, Snake Eyes set aside the medical supplies he had borrowed and sat down next to her.

They were silent. The bustle of the military taping off the area and delegating assignments were background noise. Small bird calls echoed in the forest just below their feet. The sun, red and amicable; yet angry and bothered, reminded Scarlett of so much.

With an exaggerated sense of time the horizon brought the fatigue the earth needed to fall asleep. Animals scurried home while others yawned from an undisturbed sleep. They watched the sun descend until it was only a sliver and most of the sky was different spectrums of purple.

"It's over," she breathed. Scarlett watched the moon change guard with the sun and all of a sudden it was night. It was over. Cobra and the long battle to ensure peace with the countries was upheld – it had set, finally. If anyone blinked, focused on anything else, they would miss the sunset like they missed the secret war against Commander Cobra.

The public were the animals, she thought. They had their routine and nothing would disturb that. On the other hand, she had been starring at the sun for so long, so focused on the war she almost regretted that it was over. Then she felt it, she discovered the enchanting difference of night – a completely clean slate. Night brought new exhilarations and worries. The Joes had been ordered to extinguish the 'Cobra situation.' It was done. Everything ended with the unmerciful leader's death and the utter destruction of his facility.

Thoughts taunted her of the possibilities regarding her career, her friends . . . Snake Eyes. His agreement with her father – his promise had been fulfilled. Would they all set like the sun? Would they would be stars around the moon, together but separate? Was she a star? Twinkling in glee for her achievements to do things that others only dreamed; she didn't feel like a star, or special.

She felt like the birds that lost their homes in that tree she sat on, her routine of bringing down Cobra was gone. She would have to find another focus, another home. She liked it because it was familiar and out there the forest – the world – it was scary. She would never admit it to the Joes or anyone for that matter, but she was just as alarmed by the shadows and unpredictable future of night as she was a new life.

Then her mind stopped. It stopped with a crash. He grabbed her hand. His hand squeezed hers gently and in the small gesture her fears were quelled, if just for a little. The heat from the gas tanks that had blown up in Cobra Commander's last attempt at victory radiated out like a tidal wave. Scarlett tugged at her shirt collar only for it to rip under the added force. _'Damn'_ she thought, unhappy her favorite camouflage shirt was no longer salvageable.

"This forest will recover, I just hope the animals know that." It was an odd statement, but it held deeper meaning to the man sitting next to her.

"_The animals don't bend to us, they follow the natural order, the sun and the moon. Tomorrow they will be back. They will continue to go on and adapt. Soon everything will find balance again."_

The last teeny glimmer of orange flickered in between the low branches of the trees; finally, the purple night reigned with mysterious elegance in the sky unchallenged. Crunch, crunch, crunch sounded from behind Snake Eyes and Scarlett. Duke, with his right arm in a sling and his left eye bandaged, stopped next to the two.

"What are you doing all the way over here? I thought _you_ of all people would be celebrating," Duke questioned.

"I am. I'm just watching the sunset."

~ End Prompt 6


	7. Sound

March 5, 2012

Chapter 7: Sound

"This is a stupid prompt," Charlene complained, her auburn hair blowing in the breeze. Shana 'uh-huh-ed' her classmate along while they walked to the library. Charlene was a sophomore in college like Shana, but her work ethic was lacking to say the least. Sitting down at one of the tables once inside the enormous building, the two women set to the task of taking out their literature textbook, notebooks, and any other study materials they would need.

Shana set down two small coffees as a precautionary measure against fatigue, the time on the wall clock behind her read seven in the evening. As the redhead settled in, she could still hear Charlene grumbling. "I don't understand what your problem is about that assignment."

Charlene narrowed her eyes as if she had been insulted. "What kind of prompt is 'sound'?" When Shana continued to wait for a further elaboration, the other woman huffed and moved on. Clearly, they weren't going to agree on the difficulty of the class work.

Normally Shana studied by herself, but given that she had the highest grade in the class she had been sought out by Charlene Jarvis for help. Charlene's grade bottomed out at a C.

The two Georgia State University students decided to silently study alone for a half hour then quiz each other in preparation for the literature final in two weeks. However, the sassy and often straight shooter was having a challenging time focusing on the book that laid in front of her.

Shana shared a creative writing class with Charlene, which they had been coming from at the time. Ms. O'Hara wouldn't have considered such a frivolous course except she needed another humanities elective to fill her requirements. _I didn't think that assignment was that difficult. Listen and describe the essence of the sounds around you._ Even though, Shana had selected the other prompt choice, she concluded that the sound prompt could easily be completed, and with that her mind drifted deeper into the seas of her thoughts.

-G.I. Joe-

It had been the summer after her freshman year and Snake Eyes had followed Shana back to her home in Atlanta, Georgia. It was depressing and distracting to live in a house that only had one master now. She quickly got to work cleaning the house, believing that if she kept focused on the dust she wouldn't think of her father's sudden passing.

It was in cleaning the furniture in the study she was suddenly aware of a _swoosh, swoosh_. The redhead paused her cleaning and listened. Nothing. Not too concerned about it, she moved on with her arduous task. Shana crossed the expansive room to the red, velvet swivel chair that was placed next to a deep cherry lacquered side table. As she rubbed the furniture's cushions with aggravated brush strokes to remove the blanketed dirt, she heard it again.

She knew Snake Eyes was lurking about, helping straighten up the large estate. . . somewhere, but the rather empty house was feeling much scarier than it ever had; and so Shana wiped the cloth against the cushion again, trying to ignore the fear that prickled the hairs on the back of her neck. Again! The swoosh, swoosh sound drifted into the empty study. Curiosity got the better of her, as she decided to find the source of the mysterious sound. Hopefully, the creator of the noise was friendly.

Setting down her cleaning supplies she moved carefully around the corner and into the large foyer. It was so tiny, the swoosh sound, that Shana began to believe it was her imagination. Then as she closed in on the small laundry room hidden in an alcove at the back of the house she listened. _Swoosh, swoosh._

Her feet slowly crept along the linoleum floor, heel to toe, heel to toe. Her breathing was silent and even, and finally, the entrance to the laundry room came in sight. Inside it was ominously dark and forbidding, Shana started to enter the room when . . .

_Tap. Tap._

Shana jumped high into the air with a shriek similar to a frightened animal. Behind her stood a startled Snake Eyes who had his hands up ready to defend himself. As her heart rate calmed she realized it was him making the swoosh, swoosh sound. His planned and precise movements and the stretch fabric of his uniform concocted a tiny sound; almost indictable for any human – _swoosh, swoosh_.

He cocked his head to the side, waiting for some type of explanation for her behavior.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard something . . . it was just you," she said nonchalantly, waving her hand as to brush off any concern he may have had for her well being. Even with the face mask, Shana sensed his surprise.

-G.I. Joe-

That same summer Snake Eyes had an inadvertent run-in with some Cobra agents. Shana was beginning to fear for her safety. She wanted desperately to believe that Snake Eyes was invincible, but that was an asinine assumption to make. No one was invincible, her father was proof of that. So, with some prodding and pleading, she convinced the mute ninja to teach her some basic self defense.

Unfortunately, his teachings were unforgiving, including their practicing time and location. Outside in her backyard provided ample space, but the August heat was demonstrating itself a formidable opponent all by itself. In shorts and a tank top, Scarlett still felt overdressed. Snake Eyes even relented, changing into a short sleeved t-shirt, a lighter material face mask, and forgoing his boots.

Moving into their afternoon session, their morning lesson having concluded, Shana took some pride in her progress. He still knocked her down and targeted her weak spots effortlessly, but she provided a small challenge now, which was all the more reassuring to her confidence.

In the balmy, dense humidity, they danced in a circle. She learned not to have her feet cross or she would be vulnerable to an attack. Stepping sideways then the other way, her eyes were trained on him. She stumbled upon something never heard before. She was listening to him inhale and exhale. Maybe he was suffering from the early signs of a cold, though that seemed improbable because he didn't seem the type to get sick. Maybe he was actually tiring. But more likely than not, he was trying to breathe in the heavy air of an Atlanta summer.

_In and out, in and out_, it was intoxicating. Her eyes targeted his shirt as it flexed under his muscular abdomen. However, she was more hypnotized by the rhythmic breathing. _In and out, in and out_. And as Shana's ears continued to hone in on his strained gasps for oxygen, it was at the last second she was cognizant that her was guard down. Bam! Shana hit the ground hard, breathing in and out, in and out.

-G.I. Joe-

It was only a few months ago, on a long weekend break that Snake Eyes crawled into her window around midnight. She was living in an off campus apartment. The perks were nice because she didn't require any premade excuses as to why a man was always passing through in a trench coat dressed as a ninja.

He was rummaging in her medicine cabinet for some first aid supplies when Shana found him. He was leaning heavily on her bathroom counter, blood dripping into the ceramic basin of the sink. She quickly escorted him to her bed. While hunting for everything she would need to patch him up, she drilled him on his multiple injuries and lacerations. He was resilient, not letting on to the source. But she knew anyhow. She had spotted dark, plain clothed men watching her. They were closing in and even though she was innocent, she was sure that didn't matter to them.

Shana bandaged his wounds to the best of her ability, as he refused to seek medical help. She took some ice from her refrigerator and put it into resealable baggies, placing the bags on his numerous contusions. Then she gave him some aspirin, which was all she could do. Eventually, in the wee hours, Shana found her nerves relaxing and tiredness making its way into her mind and body. Snake Eyes had already fallen sleep, and so she removed the now, melted bags of ice and tossed them away. With nowhere else to sleep, but the lumpy couch, she joined her guardian.

Slightly uncomfortable with the idea of sharing a bed with the pained ninja, she turned her back to him, but found the position bothersome. Shana had limited options and needed the sleep. So, she turned over and with more room to find her spot, she laid her head on his chest, wove one of her legs around one of his, and wrapped her arm lightly around his middle. _Thud . . thud-thud. Thud . . . thud-thud._ His heartbeat was even and strong. _Thud . . . thud-thud. Thud . . . thud-thud_. The Southern native was astonished by how soothed and reassured she felt. The rhythmic, quiet drumming of his heart pulsed with safety and security. His injuries aside, she knew that he would do anything to keep his promise to her father.

_Thud . . . thud-thud._

Her eyelids shuttered like the flash of a camera then finally closed.

_Thud . . . thud-thud_.

And with the natural music of Snake Eyes' heart playing, the redhead let go of any tension and at last fell asleep.

-G.I. Joe-

"Okay, I think I've crammed about as much as I can into my tired brain, let's start." Charlene's words grabbed hold of Shana and brought her from the sweet summer of her home back to the library of Georgia State University. "You ready, Shana?"

"Hm? What? Yeah," she replied. Shana tried to collect her thoughts, but struggled to when the sound of _shhh_ passed outside the open windows. The windows that were angled out to let in the cool fall air, also let in something else – a sound. The _shhh_ of the wind passing over him, moving for him, and obeying his strong presence distracted the ninja's charge. Charlene's complaining that she wasn't listening didn't stop the redhead from smiling. No one could see him, hiding in the big tree outside in the courtyard. But she knew he was there, watching her.

Ninjas were quiet, stealthy, quick, and agile. But even ninjas made sound. At least _hers_ did.

~ End Prompt 7

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is always appreciated.**


	8. Jealousy

June 27, 2012

**A/N: So, I finally submitted my next chapter. I thank EVERYONE who was so, so patient. And, I really appreciate all the reviews and story alerts, AND the saving my story to your favorites. It was great to have so much support. I hope you all like this next installment. And please don't forget to leave a review when you're done reading. Feedback is awesome and very helpful.**

Chapter 8: Jealousy

"_Thanks . . . for everything," she said. And then they hugged. He was rewarded with a hug for finding her prized possession, a necklace given to her by her late father. They hugged and she _ _was_ _grateful for everything. . . everything. _Snake Eyes white-knuckled the handlebars of his motorcycle. He had it idling outside their selected campsite. They were in Johnson City, Tennessee. It was about halfway to their destination, Atlanta Georgia – home of Shana O'Hara.

It was late, the violet sky cut by the shine of the moon and the twinkling stars. It was a perfect night for riding. It was good for cruising empty, forlorn streets. Snake Eyes dismounted and ventured into their hideout. In a less populated part of the city, the Joes came upon an abandoned warehouse complex. Graffiti popped off the walls in brilliant, illuminating, neon green, pinks, and yellows. Abstract art littered the forgone cargo crates left behind decades ago.

Duke pointed out a warehouse that looked dilapidated. Tiny, grim coated windows were speckled by busted ones from kids having thrown rocks through them. Gliding up to the second floor, silent like a haunting ghost, Snake Eyes spotted Scarlett sitting away from the group. For some unbeknownst reason, that really pleased the ninja.

He strode over quickly, the campfire that was contained within a metal garbage can casted a warm light onto him, giving a glimpse of his profile.

"Hey," she greeted, it was the first time they had spoken since she was freed from the rubble that had separated them. Snakes Eyes extracted a small PDA from the pocket of his trench coat. "You got something?"

-G.I. Joe-

It was early, early morning, the dew on the grass creeping up on their socks. Loud music blared, an unanticipated threat developing right in front of Scarlett. "Are you sure?" she whispered. The burning yellow of lights from within the building spotlighted the white toilet paper runway leading them to their destination. Howls, chants, and ungodly noises erupted in waves from the brick house. Snake Eyes had driven nearly three hours from their "headquarters" to their current location. They were outside the Zeta Kappa Sigma house, where the Iota Pledge Class Graduation Party was happening. "Breaker must have the wrong coordinates. Let me contact him."

Snake Eyes jerked the PDA away. Scarlett glowered and then glowered some more at his logic, "No, you're right. Breaker wouldn't mislead us. But, what the hell would Cobra be interested in a college fraternity for?"

The duo had scurried off from the other Joes when Snake Eyes had explained that Cobra may be on the move. She was tempted to include the team, but she also remembered Duke's adamant belief she was jumping before looking. So, she decided recon had to be first step. She would have solid evidence before going to the others.

Flustered by the unexpected predicament, Scarlett marched up the small wooden steps and into the frivolity of college life, disappearing behind the painted Greek letter door.

Upon stepping inside, the cool crisp night stilled to a suffocating, humid heat. All the bodies crammed into the old home quickly increased the temperature so that little clothing was almost necessary. Squeals zipped past Scarlett's ears as three women, wearing a tank tops and panties raced up the stairs, followed by howling, drunken frat brothers.

Scarlett curled her lip in disgust as she carefully avoided the tracks of dropped food and undergarments on the tacky, 70s shag rug. Scarlett moved her one hand behind her back and was pleasantly surprised by Snake Eyes grasping it so they didn't separate. "It doesn't make sense," she shouted over the music. "Why college kids? Why this house?"

Despite the damage any disease passed through touch could do – because really with all the "sharing" they were doing it would be a perfect idea – Scarlett O'Hara, one the foremost experts on Cobra's illicit activities could not fathom their plans.

Moshing. In the small eight by eight square, party-goers had gathered around the surround sound stereo, commencing to mosh with the bold and deafening music. A punishing elbow to her radial nerve in her forearm, and her link with the ninja was broken. A cheap strobe light blinded Scarlett's vision. "Snake Eyes!" she called, her heart beat faster and faster as she desperately looked for him. They were jostling her and she knew she could immobilize them in seconds, but she was . . . scared. Everyone was inebriated and full of uninhibited ambition. This is the time people took risks, dangerous risks.

Then an 'oomph' and an 'ow' of different voices were heard. A bulbous looking party-goer was heaved into the wall not but two feet from the southern bell. In a swift swooping action Scarlett was being pushed away from the crowd and into the wall where an ill placed bookcase stood forlorn. Her hands were captured in his and she could see the features outlined in his mask. Snake Eyes was breathing heavy, and a noticeable rip was present over his left pectoral muscle. And when looking more careful, she saw the remnants of a broken hot pink nail. It was idiotic to think anything happened, other than a wayward wound, but still . . . no, she was being ridiculous.

"Okay, I'll open my mind that they could be dangerous," she lamented. The ninja returned with an agreeing nod.

They continued to make their way into a small dimly lit room. The air was thick and immediately, Scarlett was on guard. Heated moans wafted to their position near the door and Scarlett blushed. "We need to . . ."

A sweaty hand – not Snake Eyes – had clenched around her tiny wrist, tugging her to a darker spot, invisible to the naked eye. Inches from the perpetrator, she discovered the young man smiling at her. He smelled of stall beer and his eyes rolled, surfing the crystal gloss of drunkenness. His hair was matted and he looked completely disheveled and _used_. "Hey," he greeted in a slimy slur.

She pulled her hand back to be beaten to the punch, literally. Her longtime protector had him pinned deeper into the wall, and suddenly the predator became the prey. The frat brother's eyes sharpened in a shock, all of sudden cognizant that he may possibly lose his life.

"What da . . hell . . . man . . . I'm el pres . . . sid . . .dente . . . and . . ." The frat master pushed against the wall to stand tall, but as Snake Eyes stepped closer, luck intervened. Something sparkling, the silver pendent that some fresh meat wore, just walked in. Deciding to move on, the frat brother sequestered the new comer and was soon enthralled in more pleasurable activities.

-G.I. Joe-

"This doesn't make sense. Even after analyzing the beer from the kegs, the canned beer, and anything else possibly consumed in large quantities, there is no evidence of anything being tampered." Scarlett was taking a break against a low brick wall at the back of the house. She sat slouched, dejectedly resting her head in her hands and groaning in frustration.

Snakes Eyes eased beside her then tapped her on the shoulder. He showed her the latest coordinates sent from Breaker on his PDA. Her eyes became twice their size, almost ready to plop into her lap.

"Where the hell is that?" She breathed, then mumbled, "Raleigh, North Carolina, that's even farther."

-G.I. Joe-

They had procured a motel room about three miles from the location given by Breaker. Radio silence had been agreed, and so no further contact with their friends had been made. Scarlett was still peeved about the false find in Winston-Salem, three hours ago. Snake Eyes had the curtain open to filter moon light in as they settled in. Any lamp lights were a taboo. Seeing as they hadn't – and didn't intend on – paying for the room, they didn't want any unwanted attention.

Scarlett noticed that the room housed only one double bed. And perhaps self-confidence and worry were allying with fatigue to make the redhead hallucinate, but the outdated motif was shrinking as was the floral colored comforter and the bed it covered.

Clearing her throat, she slowly undressed. The army vest, boots, socks, and long-sleeved shirt were discarded.

-G.I. Joe-

Sleeping in the rest of her fatigues and pressed to the other side of the bed as humanly possible was a clear enough signal to the ninja. She wasn't comfortable with the close sleeping quarters. Snake Eyes heaved a painful, but silent sigh. He hadn't intentional picked a single bed room, but located the first empty spot that was supposed to be open for the next day so as they could sleep in. Or, did he do it on purpose, subconsciously?

That morning Snake Eyes awoke to the sound of jingling keys. _The maid!_ Reasons as to why she was entering the room were fluttering around in his head, yet he knew that he had to move. Roughly he nudged Scarlett.

"Mmm, later," she replied, pulling the pillow over her head. Snakes Eyes growled, then shook his partner with more fervor.

"What?" she snapped, whipping around to a sitting position to glare at him. They had only devoured three, maybe four, hours of sleep. Grouchy was kind of understandable. Just as Snake Eyes motioned for the door where the sound was coming from on the other side, it had stopped. And in the pit of his stomach, the ninja knew that wasn't a good thing.

-G.I. Joe-

Another bullet hit the interior of the living room wall. And thank God that the bathroom wall was accommodating for their size as they huddled together inside. Maneuvering herself out the second story bathroom window was not how she wanted to leave, but at that moment, she didn't have much of a choice. She hopped onto the lid of the garbage bin outside. The grumble of Snake Eyes' bike was loud and angry. _Crash!_ The glass of someone's rear window shattering encouraged Scarlett to put some extra 'oomph' into her steps as she leapt onto the back of the ninja's motorcycle. The threats of the motel owner could still be heard as they hightailed it out of the parking lot.

"This is ridiculous!" she shouted over the wind and engine. Snake Eyes focused on the road, but he too, was unsure where the next location was going to lead them.

-G.I. Joe-

"You've got to be kidding me," she deadpanned. They had just grabbed some lunch, the seagulls above begging for the beach goers to offer some free food. "Marty's Magic Moonlight Club," she read aloud the big neon sign. They were standing on the boardwalk, at the more deserted end. The outside had pale pink and purple painted walls, and the roof was splitting, rotted out from years of wear. The entire building that touched the boardwalk looked like it would cave-in on itself at any second.

Scarlett walked to the double doors, the place was obviously closed, it being off hours. As she pulled and pushed to jar the doors open, Snake Eyes reached a hand out and stopped her. "What?" Though he had a mask on, it was evident that he was glaring. "You can't honestly have a problem with me going in there just because it's a strip club," she seethed, it was more a statement than a question, but he still felt the need to clarify, and thus answer it. He shook his head and wagged his finger. It would be determined after nearly an hour of arguing, that he would enter undercover. Alone.

Snake Eyes' face and other parts of his body had been burned beyond recognition. One day he would have corrective surgery, but that day was far off and in six hours when the gentlemen's club opened, he would have to strip down to civilian clothing. He was willing to suffer degrading humiliation so that a woman he _wasn't_ even involved with would not be exposed to the vulgarity of the place.

-G.I. Joe-

She was still pouting when Snake Eyes was checking himself out in the mirror, making sure he was well covered and no scars could be identified. Wearing a turtle neck and large, dark aviator sun glasses hid most of his scarred face. The blonde wig was also a big help. He could feel the sizzle of Scarlett's eyes burning into his back as he finished readying for the mission. _This_, he thought,was going to be a long night.

The bouncer was a large, tanned man, six feet tall and three feet wide from shoulder to shoulder. His muscles bulged and fought for space on his body. He had a monotone voice when he spoke, and as he looked away to note the small distraction Scarlett caused as planned, Snake Eyes snuck in.

The ninja was shocked by the stark contrast the inside held against the outside. Plush, red carpet covered the entire floor. Two cages hung from the ceiling on each side of the room, forming a frame for the performance stage that had a mirror floor and ceiling with four poles, three in the back and one center stage for the dancers to use. Small, cherry wood tables and leather high end chairs were posted all over. At the one side of the club was a large expansive bar and on the other side were several rooms that had doors with numbers on them. Above looked to be an office and more rooms.

"Those are for the lucky bastards," someone snickered. Snake Eyes turned around and immediately recognized that the man speaking was employed by Destro. The last time they had encountered the other two ninjas, Storm Shadow and Jinx had given the Joes a compiled list of high ranking employees that worked for Destro and the Barroness. This man's name was Conall Macleod. He was stocking and short with a raspy voice from having one too many glasses of scotch and cigars. Snake Eyes nodded and was searching for an excuse of ridding the man, but he lucked out, another man caught Macleod's attention.

Snake Eyes sat at a table alone, next the wall with all the numbered rooms. Watching all the patrons enter for that night's show, he was feeling more and more uneasy. Each attendee was an employee of Cobra. No way they would all convene there unless they had been called for something pressing. Maybe they had indeed stumbled upon something big.

The lights flickered and the last of food and drinks had been ordered. Hooting and howling filled the room as well as heavy smoke from potent Cuban cigars. Three spot lights clicked on and music keyed seven girls to enter. Three of the performers took their spots on the polished poles as a geyser of red smoke erupted from within the dangling cages. As the stage effect vanished, two more scantily clad women appeared, one in each cage. All nine ladies were dancing to choreographed moves. Then the star made a lavish and dramatic entrance taking her post at the front.

The room felt warm, uncomfortably warm, as more bodies began to fill the space. Heavy fragrances permeated the room, suffocating the mute Joe. At first Snake Eyes was under the impression late comers had mingled to the front but it was more dancers that had been delegated to work the floor. From the corner of his line of vision, Snake Eyes locked on to one woman, walking toward him. He tried to look enthralled with the stage performance, hoping-praying she would find a victim elsewhere, but her mind had been made up. She sauntered over, wearing gold stilettos, a Brazilian bikini that showed almost everything, strings holding the garment together. She was decorated in body paint that only emphasized her toned stomach and the outline of her breast, and her smooth and undoubtedly soft legs. She was wearing dark face paint, and her hair was teased and voluminous, wild and exotic looking.

She dipped her knee in between his legs, her mouth came tantalizingly close to his lips, she was saying something to him. He had been sitting in a slouched position to exude arrogance and nonchalant attitude, but as her chest inched closers, he pushed himself into a upright sitting position. He pressed himself into the back of the chair as far as he could go. She jerked back by the reaction then settled close to him again. Her breath kissed his ear and Snake Eyes was counting in Japanese from one hundred to one. More and more she lightly swayed about him, her breath a shower against his neck. Snake Eyes became aware after a few minutes that he had counted the number ninety-nine four times and he had only reached ninety-two.

"Snake Eyes," she whispered. At this, he whipped his head at her, no longer trying to read the different vintage slogan posters that hung from the walls. Moving so quickly, his neck cracked sending a bolt of pain to his head. He hissed then starred hard at his visitor.

"_Scarlett!"_

"About time, I've been calling your name over and over," she hissed. They each took a looked about them to see if they were still safe from suspicions. The customers of the nightclub were preoccupied, so they had some time to talk. Returning their attention to one and other, Snake Eyes gave her a scathing look. "You really didn't think I was going to wait outside, did you? Plus, look at all the Cobra leaders. Something is up."

Because they had to continue the rouse, Scarlett swayed her hips, dipping low so her cleavage was an easy view and then slowly standing up. She sat in his lap and leaned back to continue to converse with her partner. Everything was static to Snake Eyes, little of what she said actually was comprehended. Every other word reached him. It was so hard to focus, it had to be the smoke irritating his senses. Snake Eyes was about to order her to leave and let him do this when a familiar voice penetrated their conversation.

"Hey my sexy Amazon, why don't you prowl over here. I promise you'll find something that will make you reconsider your thoughts about men." Even in the dark, Snake Eyes could see Scarlett blanch at the presumptuous offer. But, it was no joke, as Snake Eyes spotted a clean cut man in an expensive Armani business suit standing next to the customer. Macleod handed over wads of money to the man while downing the rest of his drink.

Against the wall where the rooms stood the bouncer was giving instructions to other staff, it looked like chains and other props were being carried into the room. Macleod was paying for service – a service to be given by Scarlett!

The redhead slowly and stiffly moved to the men. He wasn't sure what she had in mind, but he couldn't risk the unwelcomed outcomes. He was up on his feet in no time, grabbing her small wrist and roughly pulling her back to him.

"Hey man, she's mine. First come, first serve," Macleod hollered, coughing at the end of his sentence. His hacking was grotesque and unattractive as other patrons turned up their lips in disgust. The man running the club immediately motioned for the bouncer to step in. The bulbous looking man was joined by some other gargantuan staff. Four men circled them. Two security guards came forward, each grabbing the two Joes. They made to separate them, but it was then the sprinklers kicked on. Water, cold and black from never being used poured in waves over them. Scarlett had thrown one of her stilettos at the sprinklers above, the spiked heel setting off the entire system. The dancers screamed as did the patrons who rushed to go outside where it was warm and dry. With their assailants slipping on the muck and sluge of the aged water, Scarlett and Snake Eyes fled the scene.

-G.I. Joe-

They had parked blocks away and with the commotion of the fire and police department intervening, the two had been able to sneak away without much confrontation. It was warm, but a breeze trolled through, and it was clear that it was enough to set off shivers and chills. Scarlett, who was walking barefoot in her "attire" was holding herself for warmth. Snake Eyes closed his eyes then resigned to the fact her health and well being was more important than his looks. He pulled the turtle neck sweater off and handed her the garment. It was soaked but it was more cover than the small lingerie she was adorning currently.

"I-I hear-hear-heard them talking. The men. They are st-stationed at d-different ware-warehouses all over but there-there's s-some big demo ta-tomorrow at Wilmington. W-w-we have t-t-to go to it. We have to find out what it is they are-are p-p-planning." Snake Eyes was holding himself now, his jaw chattering. Scarlett wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to warm him up. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face at her futile try to hamper his feeling cold.

Wilmington was hours away. It was stupid to believe they would make the ride there in wet clothes. They soon found a thrift shop, where they selected some warmer outfits. He wasn't fond of stealing so much: the motel room, lunch, and the clothes, which were meant for the less fortunate. But these were dire circumstances and they would have to figure out later how to set things right. He had to put things back in balance in more than one way.

He pulled on some dark navy denim jeans, a white t-shirt, and plaid tailored shirt to put over that. Then he found a skull cap and dark sunglasses. Snake Eyes sighed in relief at the feeling of his face being masked again. Scarlett found some cargo jeans with pockets and a baseball style shirt with three-quarter length sleeves. The ninja blushed, unnoticed because of the sunglasses. The memory of the tribal outfit flashed in his mind. She was still wearing it, he could tell as he saw the last bit of it being covered as she pulled the shirt down and checked herself out in the mirror.

And so they were off again. About an hour later, they would have to steal gas and then two hours after that they would "borrow" another motel room.

-G.I. Joe-

This time they were sure to leave the room before the maid started her rounds. It was evident the storm had followed them. Grey clouds slowly prowled over the busy shore town they had selected to stay in that night.

While they had found a small ma-and-pa hotel to check in at, just two miles closer, the shoreline was guarded by five star hotels with water parks, spas, and more importantly casinos with nightly entertainment. They managed to finagle breakfast with some money Snake Eyes found in the pocket of his newly acquired jeans. It was crumpled and creased from having visited a washing machine and dryer, but it was still usable.

"We'll hang around the casino and see if we can overhear anything," Scarlett said, food crumbs falling from her mouth as she talked. While it was super un-lady-like, she was too hungry to care.

Snake Eyes shook his head 'no.' Even though they had cleaned up more in the room, they were too underdressed to freely walk around the casino floor incognito. This was a problem.

"Then what do you suggest?" she said snidely, quirking an eyebrow in his direction. Truthfully, he didn't want to suggest anything. But he knew Scarlett, and her mind was already made up on going after Cobra.

-G.I. Joe-

It was decided they would pose as wait staff and pretend to run orders for patrons gambling. It was slow at first until Scarlett and Snake Eyes captured enough of different conversations to piece together a location.

Pitter-pattering up the decrepit stairs of the adjacent building was nearly impossible. All their equipment, including their ability to radio the others was left behind in Raleigh. Crouched low against the ledge, the last of the sun casting long shadows on the roof, Scarlett and Snake Eyes watched truck after truck with Cobra insignias enter the warehouse. They sat with their backs to wall as the last car entered and the doors were shut.

"Why would Cobra care about a children's line of toys?" she was chewing her lip in deep thought. Snake Eyes rubbed his chin, and then peered over his shoulder to double check the warehouse they were watching.

_Care bears?_

He couldn't determine if the sign was a fake or a true factory selected for some sinister plan. Even this sounded a little "out there" for Cobra Commander. With nothing more to do than check it out for themselves, they retreated into the lower levels of their impromptu hideout.

"We'll have to investigate at a closer range." She began shuffling and sliding along the shadows to a broken window, which led to the basement where above it seemed all of Cobra was inside. Reaching the smashed window, she unlatched the lock and pulled the small window open. Snake Eyes slithered out of the sight of the guards and quickly stopped his companion.

"What?" she whispered harshly, one foot already dipped into the darkness of the room.

_We need to call for back up._ He gestured, trying to punctuate his point. Sometimes he just wanted to shake her.

"I don't see how we can, when all our equipment is at some club dumpster hours away," she retorted, hopping down with a small thud.

If he could have ripped out his hair, he would have. But needless to say, he followed her. His gut knotted and knotted until it couldn't tighten anymore.

-G.I. Joe-

They had progressed up through the basement and onto the main floor. A demonstration was being presented by some higher-ups in the Cobra Organization. Creeping behind some oil barrels was simple enough as everyone's eyes were on the presenter. The man showed a teddy bear, holding it high in the air for all to see. Cheers and hoots rolled through the warehouse, crashing against its walls.

"The Barroness says this will bring everyone to Cobra's side. As parents, children, and everyone buys the Collector's Edition Love-a-Lot Bear, they will be brainwashed into loving Cobra. This will give our supreme commander full control of businesses, and youth to draft into our ranks!"

"As asinine as this sounds, it may very well work. If they can generate enough hype for children to beg for that stupid bear then Cobra will have control of the nation in no time. Who would assume a terrorist threat by way of stuffed animal? In a sick way, it's ingenious," Scarlett spoke to her partner in crime.

"I'm glad you think so," came the drool sound of a man's voice.

Behind the pair stood a high ranking Cobra soldier and his men. All of the henchmen had guns pointed in the duo's direction. The crowd had died down, the attention turning to the unexpected visitors. They were moved through the audience. Sharp jabs relentlessly nipping at their backs as they were ushered to the front of the stage. Scarlett was nudged so hard in the back of the head to kneel that she almost lost consciousness. As the people who were gathered there quieted down, a bear was stuffed in the redhead's face.

"The great Joes are here . . . well, two of them. Anxious, I guess, to buy our new toy line," the speaker jeered. The audience laughed, cruel, unforgiving laughs. Clearly malicious intentions were upon the two captives. A small heart on the bear's right hand was pressed and Snake Eyes could hear a faint cheery voice coming from the bear, promising all sorts of love to Scarlett. The ninja listened carefully, a message praising Cobra was woven in; yet, why wasn't he under the spell? Glancing quickly at it, he saw a glow of intense red from the bear's once black pupils. The victim needed to stare in the bears eyes for it to work!

The soft blue, furred bear stopped crooning over his charge. Its false wishes ended, and everything was silent. The ninja could hear his breath as he, too, waited to see what happened. "Stand," commanded the master of ceremonies. Snake Eyes could feel the beat of his heart pounding all the way into his ears.

She stood. An unanimous gasp swept through the crowd, complete amazement marked by all attending. It was a success. Snake Eyes struggled to get loose, but was unsuccessful. The guards reinforced their hold on him.

"Who do you love?" the presenter asked in a sing-song voice.

"Cobra," Scarlett answer, her voice was hollow, robotic . . . lifeless.

"If you love your leader, you'll kill the Joes for him," he said, handing her his gun. The man stepped out of the way, giving her a perfect shot to end Snake Eyes' life. Scarlett accepted the gun and stared straight ahead at Snake Eyes who watched his protégé be used like a puppet.

Bang.

The sound reverberated around the walls, pinging everywhere so that it echoed, a thousand gun shots.

Scarlett's body fell. Stuffed animals from the open sample crates spit Love-a-Lot bears in the air as they caught her body below.

Snake Eyes had watched something red spatter out as she fell.

She had shot herself. . . she had killed herself. She had done as asked. She had terminated a Joe.

"Whoa," was the ring leader's words. The disbelief in his voice was proof of the unpredicted result.

She wasn't moving. Snake Eyes was certain of it . . . she was dead.

If he looked hard enough, a red blotch could be recognized under the long sleeve shirt.

She had really killed herself.

-G.I. Joe-

Scarlett could hear someone choking. A horrible hacking sound was gurgling and calling from behind her. It was inhuman and in some type of excruciating pain. _Wow, that hurt. Son of a bitch, that really hurt. Shit,_ she thought. It burned, the graze of the bullet singeing her skin. Feathers. Feathers had flown from the costume she had worn, and it had wonderfully imitated blood. A warm trickle scurried down her breast. Unfortunately, she was actually bleeding, badly. The skin had fried enough to boil the blood to the surface. Body paint, was mixing with the open wound and it felt like acid eating at her. Yet, making a noise would have drawn attention to her, and she couldn't have that. She had been fortunate. The rough ram with the butt of the gun knocked her loopy, too dazed to focus on the bear, she had escaped the enchantment. _My head is pounding, I can barely hear a damn thing,_she cursed to eyes fluttered opened just in time to see the lights die out. The warehouse shut down into complete darkness at the same moment an animal cry sounded. Orange and yellow firecrackers lit all over the place. But the redhead knew better. They weren't fireworks exploding at all, but bullets being propelled through the barrels of guns, many guns.

A vibrant ring of blue ring rippled through the warehouse, and everything and everyone was wiped out and blown back. It was minutes before time resumed and the rush to recapture them commenced. Scarlett propped herself up with her good arm to finally see what had happened. However, she lost her grip and fell, cursing once again under her breath. Out of nowhere, two arms swooped underneath her form and carried her through the rain of ammo that was being unleashed upon her and . . . Snake Eyes?

In minutes they were outside. She tried to speak, but couldn't. The loss of blood was making her feel to woozy to verbally communicate to him that she was sort of all right. The bullets throttled after them, and a wave of fire was hurtled toward them, tickling their backs as they made their escape.

For a brief time they were ducked behind some cargo that was blanketed by a tarp. But soon they were moving again; all along her vision faded in and out. Like the flash of a camera, her vision captured the scene of them fleeing, only to fizzle out to nothing seconds later.

-G.I. Joe-

He sprung up to a sitting position at the first sign of her stirring. She was laying on her side, her back turned to him. He hovered, quick breathes being exerted as his heart race to see her.

Helping her to a sitting position, he check her over. Her shoulder was bandage, a small bullseye of blood soaked the torn piece of his shirt he had used to wrap the wound.

_You were fortunate. Any closer, and your heart would have been the causality._

"It had nothing to do with luck. Just good aim," she laughed, flinching in pain as a result of her moving. She was waiting, observing the evident skepticism and shock shown on his face. "I purposely shot myself close to the heart to look like I killed myself. I just may have gotten a little too close," she nervously laughed again, careful this time to not trigger a muscle spasm.

He wanted to scream at her. Loud. Instead though, he hugged her, tightly, ignoring the whimpers of pain she let out. They held each other for a long while. They reveled in each other's embrace, and quietly rejoiced. They had made it out alive.

Snake Eyes had triggered an electromagnetic wave pulse that destroyed any electronic device in a three mile radius, which would explain the new, broken down jeep from the 1970s that was parked not too far from them. It also meant that all of Cobra's new trucks and cars were useless until technicians could get them back online.

They were laying on a tarp, also courtesy of Cobra, when Snake Eyes turned to her. _I'm sorry . . . for everything._

-G.I. Joe-

It had taken hours, or at least it felt that way as Snake Eyes explained everything. Telling her the coordinates weren't sent from Breaker, just randomly selected because he thought she needed a break, a little vacation to getaway. It was one of the most difficult things he has ever done in his life. Really, that was a lie – his explanation. He just wanted her. Time alone to reassure himself that she was still . . . his, he guessed. He had never thought that they would really stumble on some Cobra evil doings.

All his hopes that forgiveness would be possible went right out the door when Scarlett snarled an order to drive her back to Johnson City, Kansas. It was a quiet, long ride back to their team. Scarlett purposely made as little contact as possible with her comrade the entire trip. His plans had backfired, and it was certain they were through as being whatever it was that they were (he wasn't really sure). Done. Over. Kaput. They were only supposed to have fun, venturing to a college town filled with pubs and festivals. They were supposed to relax at the beach in Raleigh, not go head to head with Cobra. _Damn_, he thought, _how did I mess this up so bad?_

-G.I. Joe-

When they returned, they were swarmed by questions demanding their whereabouts the last seventy-two hours. Most had been explained, but Snake Eyes' part in planting the fake coordinates had been seemingly left out.

Duke laughed after being told the story. And while he thought the idea of Cobra's plan to dominate the world through a child's toy was hilarious, he was also worried about Scarlett's latest wound. He promptly cleaned it and bandaged it again, using better medical supplies retrieved from the truck.

Now, they were standing outside her old home. She was talking to Duke by the truck. They were alone as the rest of the team searched the premises. Snake Eyes had stayed behind. It was a clear day, perfect for a walk. Snake Eyes knew that Scarlett was venting to their leader about his idiotic behavior. It was hard not to know with all the wild gesturing and glances she threw at him. At the end of their conversation Duke hugged her gently and then trotted to the back of the house, leaving just them.

He was checking his gear when she appeared out of thin air next to him. Close to snarling, she looked peeved all over, ready to explode. He was about to run through his logic again with her when she cut him off.

"I . . . sort of . . . understand why you did what you did, but damn it!" She rocketed a hard punch with her good arm into his muscled bicep. It throbbed, the beginning of a weeklong purple-yellow bruise. "Do it again, and I _will_ kill you. Because if you don't realize it by now – that no matter what – nothing could trade or destroy or replace our relationship, than Duke's wrong, and you're an asshole. You should be thankful you have such a good friend like Duke, who cares enough to smooth things over with us." She took a breath, and released it almost immediately. "Grr, guys!"

Snake Eyes stared at her retreating form. _A good friend like Duke? Is she serious? _ he repeated over in his mind and then remembered the other thing she had said, which instantly lifted his spirits. _Us? _She was a few feet away when she whipped around and returned. He braced himself for another punch, perhaps at his face, when she completely threw him for a loop.

She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Then without warning, she whispered in his ear, "Don't ever lie to me again. We don't keep secrets from each other. We're better than that." She squeezed him tightly, half smiled, then walked up to and through the dusted, paint-chipped front door.

_No secrets._ The promise he had made with her dad flashed in his mind. The truth to her dad's disappearance. The crystal. They had all been kept locked away from her. All things that he hadn't gotten around to explaining.

All of a sudden being jealous of his "good friend" Duke seemed really trivial, especially since he may need the guy to do some more smoothing over for him real soon.

~ End Jealousy


	9. Wings

September 13, 2012

Chapter 9: Wings

Spring was pushing through and slowly forcing out winter. In Georgia, that meant cool mornings and lazy afternoons. Sitting on the sofa with her feet tucked under her was Scarlett O'Hara. She was concentrating on an article that was splayed all over Section B1, the hard hitting part of the news. All serenity was abandoned when Scarlett grunted and huffed and growled, crumpling the newspaper into a crude ball. She chucked the rumpled newspaper across the living room. Snake Eyes looked down at the spherical-looking grey and white paper ball now at his feet. He held two mugs of coffee in his hands; confused at the pouting his girlfriend was displaying.

Scarlett's arms were crossed tight, mumbling incoherently through clenched teeth. Snake Eyes eased onto the couch, careful not to spill any of the piping hot liquid. He tried to pass her a mug, but she continued to stare menacingly at the wall in front of her. So, Snake Eyes patiently waited for the redhead to do something, his hand still stretched out with the offerings of fresh brewed coffee. As the mug reached his lips, Scarlett burst from the couch and retrieved the wadded up ball and un-crinkled it, so the ninja could read it.

In all the mashing, the article was creased and smudged beyond recognition. Scarlett by then had accepted the beverage Snake Eyes had prepared, slowly drinking it. Peering from the corner of his eye, the silent Joe feigned reading of the report, counting on Scarlett to soon share what had gotten her so wound up so early in the morning. He was not disappointed. The captain thrust the coffee back into Snake Eyes' hand, the contents sloshing about and over the cup. Snake Eyes screwed his eyes shut, but never made a peep when the burning droplets landed on the bare part of his leg that his boxers didn't cover.

"They're – they're – they're making a biography of him! They're writing about his life story, Snake," she ranted, pacing back and forth. "I mean, after all he has done, some crazy person wants to tell _his _side of the story. He doesn't get a side. He gets nothing! He's dead. Why would it matter? He's a horri-" Scarlett cupped her hands over her nose and mouth and closed her eyes. She turned away and then back to him. In a softer, wounded voice, "Better people suffered and died because of him. I mean," she paused and gestured to the man she loved. "You're . . ."

Snake Eyes looked about the room for a place to put the mugs down, but with only the floor, he'd have to trust they wouldn't spill on the new carpet. With their having finished painting the living room and settling everything in, they really needed to invest in a coffee table. Nonetheless, he moved to where his girlfriend was sobbing. He brought her to him, wrapping his arms around her. She was crying and even though his skin was marred and vibrant red like the flames that caused all his deformations, he could still feel the cool wetness of her tears as they soaked through his t-shirt.

"It's not fair," she mumbled. She was hitching and desperately trying to quall all her tear-shedding, but the absurdity that a monster was justified a slice of forgiveness was deplorable and too overwhelming.

-G.I. Joe-

Snake Eyes had somehow led Scarlett back to the couch. The mugs were congealing from lost heat and desertion. They were laying stretched out on the couch, Scarlett tightly tucked into her boyfriend. The ninja was oblivious to the time or agenda he had set for himself. For days Scarlett had been buzzing about cleaning, organizing, planning socials (which even though the Joes were still close, they really didn't do social outings on a normal basis) all because of him. Not too long ago, Snake Eyes finally consented to the idea of having the past _be_ the past. He was going to have facial and body reconstruction to gain some societal normalcy; enough to go outside without a mask.

Scarlett was obsessive on her own, by nature. In the last week or two, she was all over and on top of _everything_. While he was concerned that perhaps she was hushing up a surprise, it was in reality a result of the upcoming surgery. She had been stonewalling her fear about the operation, and now it just couldn't be contained anymore. As her breathing stilled and they lay there in their own worlds, a small rapping came from their balcony.

-G.I. Joe-

Snake Eyes gently placed the blue jay into the shoe box Scarlett had procured for it. It was clear the wing was broken, but it's arrival was mysterious. Living on one of the higher floors of their apartment complex, they were puzzled by how the bird, who had a broken wing, managed to land on _their_ balcony. Decidedly they dressed to bring the bird to the proper authorities, so it could be treated and cared for.

-G.I. Joe-

"I'm sorry, but we have no more room here, and our foster care is full. Unless you care for the blue jay, she will have to be put down." The veterinarian's words were cold, but honest. The place was packed with animals, suffering from illness and other serious wounds. Snake Eyes was still holding the blue jay with the broken spirit in his hand. It sat, head flitting back and forth as if it appeared to be listening in on its own fate. "I'll be back in a few. If you change your mind, than I will give you some of the antibiotics that it will need to make a clean recovery."

-G.I. Joe-

"No, no way, it's too much with everything." Scarlett tried to further her point with quick gesticulations, but Snakes Eyes had been trained by the best and so his resilience persisted until he won. "Fine."

It's not like he broke out into a victory dance or anything of the like, but she knew he was celebrating mentally. He carried the bird outside to their jeep, his hand against his stomach, cupped so the bird could rest comfortably. Scarlett could have smacked the looks of mirth on the receptions' faces as they had watched the scene unfold between the ninja and his pupil.

Two hundred and forty-seven dollars later and Scarlett O'Hara and her boyfriend were foster parents to a blue jay the size of softball.

-G.I. Joe-

Snake Eyes' procedure had gone swimmingly. He was resting at home after a week of supervision at the intensive care unit. His was still bandaged, and fresh applications were a must every few hours. It was astounding when Scarlett was reminded of the recovery time Snake Eyes would go through before being cleared by doctors. But, knowing that he would have the confidence to leave with her and not have to be covered from head to toe was all the motivation they both needed to keep moving forward.

Their patient was also recuperating nicely. It's small scrape on its wing was a thin scab, drying out and flaking away in some places. The bird, though, had not stretched its wing. Scarlett had been warned it may take a month or two for the bone to mend all the way, even so, Leslie was impassive about risking a fall in order to fly. Oh yeah, though they would deny their attachment to the bird, they were compelled to name her.

"It's weird, Snake, is all. Shouldn't she make some type of attempt."

Snake Eyes, was stretching in the middle of the empty living room, they still had yet to purchase a coffee table; however, a cage, cuddle bone, perch, swing, clip-on mirror, and faux nest later was all described on their latest credit card bill.

He watched as the bird titled her head to the side at a painful angle and then craning its neck the other way. Snake Eyes' skin stretched a fraction too far and he winced, hissing. A stitch or two ripping, earned Snake Eyes the right to add some quiet expletives while Scarlett bandaged him up.

Snake Eyes batted her hands away gently, as he slowly stood and crossed over to the cage. Opening the tiny door, he allowed the bird to rest on his hand and be placed on their carpet. A test tap with its little talons and she scampered after the red head.

Scarlett ran, her bubbling laughter echoing down the hall. "I don't think she likes the competition!" Scarlett darted back into the living room with Leslie hot on her heels. Scarlett circled around Snake Eyes who was sitting with his legs in a butterfly stretch. Laying down on her back, Scarlett sighed. Leslie climbed her way up the captain's shirt, promptly sitting center on her abdomen.

_I think she won,_ Snake Eyes commented, cocking his head at the bird. _Don't worry, I won't take off with her._ Scarlett busted into fits of laughter again. Leslie's distraught frantic moments from all the turbulence forced her to dismount and return to the silent ninja. Their eyes locked, black little pearls staring into the sapphires ones of the former Arashikage Clan member. Nodding in understanding, he had the small bird clamber onto his finger and lifted the blue jay back to its home.

-G.I. Joe-

It had been closing in on three months when the couple decided that another visit to the animal hospital was necessary. Leslie was still stubbornly against stretching or flying. The wing, after much protest from her, was inspected by the vet. "She's healed," declared the veterinarian.

Hallelujah!

Yet, the question than remained as to why the bird was not flying.

-G.I. Joe-

Scarlett plopped on the couch next to her boyfriend. They were eating shrimp stir fry that Scarlett had concocted the night before. Sitting in the living room – which was a no-no to eat in – they couldn't let go of the perpetual inquiries of Leslie's inability to fly. She was healthy, actually she had grown since starting her recovery. It was a stupefying mystery.

Sitting there, quietly eating, Snake Eyes unwrapped the last of his bandages on his head. Blonde fuzz where his hair plugs were working covered his head like it had once upon a time. His piercing but also soft diligent eyes now cushioned by soft, smooth skin. His smile relaxed and his cheek bones defined, he was the man she never met before, but always knew existed. And finally they shared a kiss and all was forgotten.

-G.I. Joe-

Snake Eyes let the band of his boxer snap as he lay back on the couch with Scarlett. Finally settling in, he peered over at Scarlett, who's eyes were locked onto Leslie sleeping in her cage. If they listened, with baited breath, Leslie's light snoring could be heard slowly wafting through the apartment. Scarlett, now sporting Snake Eyes' shirt and her hair in disarray, squinted in concentration.

The red head was making circles on his bare, newly remodeled chest. Snake Eyes sighed contently reveling in the feel of her touch. _That feels wonderful, Scarlett. I wish you had done this before. It's sending chills. _As if to prove his point, his whole body shivered just then.

Scarlett corked an eyebrow, but then mourned the ignorant comment. "I did." And it was the sad truth. Most of his body, absent of sensation for the longest time, never realized that the light dancing of her fingers across his skin wasn't new.

-G.I. Joe-

It was disheartening to know that Snake Eyes was just experiencing the full effect of what she had enjoyed and probably took for granted when they touched. In some ways, he was a stranger, harboring the man she loved. It was fresh start for the both of them in different ways.

"You know Snake," she began, "You and Leslie are a lot alike, and not because you also enjoy sun flower seeds." Snake Eyes looked disconcerted, tilting his head at an angle to better see his girlfriend, he listened as she continued. "I mean it! I think I finally understand why she won't fly. She may be healed, but she isn't the same bird. She may "hop" around, but she's different – bottom line. Whatever happened to her, changed her. And that's okay because she's found a home with us." Scarlett sighed, deeply and contently. "Plus, I think I'd miss her . . . she's changed _my _life, kind of like someone else I know."

Snake Eyes took her words in, agreeing with her deduction about how connected they had become, the three of them. Scarlett pressed her palm on Snake Eye's bare chest for support as she straddled him to eventually slide over him and off the couch. As she sauntered away and towards the kitchen, the ninja watched appreciatively. He not only had a beautiful girlfriend with a nice sway to her hips, but also an insightful one.

"Who knew I would attract so many societal rejects, between you and the Joes and now Leslie, I could run my own center," Scarlett called over her shoulder as she entered the kitchen.

Snake Eyes chuckled. He looked over at Leslie who almost seemed to relax and settle, knowing she was safe now and permitted to stay. As if giving a nod to their generosity, Leslie stretched and spread her wings. Joining her, Snake Eyes stretched his hands above his head and smiled, finally able to spread his wings too.

~ End Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and hit the story alert key to keep updated on all new postings. Thanks again!**


	10. Love at First Sight

April 6, 2013

Chapter 10: Love at First Sight

His breath was a gentle rush of hot air. Her expression of content tranquility, satisfied, yet her heart still racing from having made love. He was in his own haze of ecstasy that was far from receding into the waters of his own reserved, cool demeanor. He lazily kissed her peach colored lips, soft and gentle in their ways of welcome and celebration. With a less than graceful move, he flopped beside her. A long held sigh finally released, one that he wasn't even cognizant of holding, truthfully more focused seconds earlier on not crushing his girlfriend under his weight as he finally found his own eruption of blissful numbness.

She turned to him, stroking his jaw line, one of the many places that had been skin graphed. Her eyes were fixated as she continued, hypnotized by the advances that cosmetic surgery had made since it's contrived popularity by fake celebrities with faker parts. "Hey," she breathed, focused on him,his torrent brown eyes that had been witness to so much heartache, and now, so much love.

He slid his arm between the sheets and her pillow, and consumed her, suddenly drawing her closer to him. Shifting slightly in his embrace, she curled her arm close to her, some lingering trait of her shyness and modesty, and then rested the other hand on his muscled bicep. They laid like that until they each fell asleep.

-G.I. Joe-

He immediately noted it was morning, after forgoing shutting their blinds (not like it was a major concern seeing as they lived in one of the upper floors of a high rise building), the sun was intruding with vibrant, morning rays.

Scarlett during the night had shifted, her back pressed into him, her hands trapping his one arm that listlessly dangled over her waist. Having just returned from a month long recon mission over in Russia, he, too, missed the days of always having Shana there to be with.

His senses fully aware of his surroundings, realized he was not waken by the rising sun, but his girlfriend's intermittent tittering. He circled the back of her hands, riding the pad of his thumb over her knuckles to let her know he was up.

She automatically rolled over to face him like she had before, her eyes sorrowful. "I'm sorry, hun. I didn't mean to wake you." She quickly looked to his toned chest, hours of continuous training evident in the sculpted abs that flexed with each breath and movement. After some time, she retrained her eyes on his face, smiling like she did when the world's worries weren't crashing down on her shoulders. "I was just thinking of something Lady Jaye had asked me earlier." And without waiting for a response, she continued, "She asked if I had ever been a believer of 'love at first sight.' I told her that I had never given it much thought and on that premise alone it hadn't happened . . . or at least not yet." Snake Eyes furrowed his eyebrows and flared his nostrils quickly feeling ripples of vexation at Shana's poor attempt at humor and the far possibility what she was saying was true.

"Relax," she jested, cradling his face with her hands and kissing him longingly. And while his mind commanded him to stop her and demand an explanation, the ninja's body reacted by pulling her flesh against him causing her to hum the same note that usually closed his thoughts off from everything but them.

When she pressed her hands to him separating themselves, she gathered herself, allowing him time to ease the war that was in the process of being declared between his mind and body. Reassuringly, she spoke to him. "I was wrong. I have been blessed enough to experience 'love at first sight' three times."

If he had looked indignant at her joke before, it was nothing compared to the look he was giving her now. "It was you all those times." As the words left her mouth, he wasn't sure he heard her correctly. Still, as he tried with much fervor to understand the meaning behind her answer, he was more than sure that it wasn't on his end that prevented him from comprehending it, but female kind in general that made moments like this unnecessarily complicated and mysterious.

"Remember when you dedicated yourself to guard me, even beyond your orders." He thought for a minute, finding the memory that brought Shana to the first time she had fallen in love at first sight.

'_**Who the hell are you?' John asked, his voice quivering as he crab walked to his bed. Snake Eyes could have easily assessed that he wasn't a threat, just another deplorable human being, but something triggered a reflex he had never knew to exist within him. Upon learning that her ex-boyfriend – for lack of a better description – had slandered Shana's name in order to promote himself in some social group, Snake Eyes was determined by no rational means to have the young man feel the enlightenment of repentance that only raw justice could provide. Of course, stealing his clothes while he was showering after an intense workout at the college gym, thus, resulting in an embarrassing walk through the recreational facilities to the customer desk, that was a bonus. **_

"So, after falling in love with a ninja, whose name sounded like the unspoken chatter of tribal voodoo . . ." she stopped, chase kisses marking a heated trail down her neck. "Snake, I'm trying to . . ." she sucked in a deep breath as he nibbled on a rather sensitive spot that inched further down her neck line. "Snake," she whined, kicking her one leg, at nothing in particular, to emphasize her point. His snort was more a teasing raspberry against her skin, though enough for her to maneuver herself into a half straddle of dominance. Having captured his wrists, a false pretense, really, she closed in, their noses touching.

-G.I. Joe-

Snake Eyes groaned, closing his eyes at the sudden contact and invitation of so much more. He tried with all his might to settle his mind and most base desires in order to follow her, groaning again at the involuntary wanton need to be with her all over again. "I met you," she reminded in a low tone and with more intensity than the trained assassin could handle. He forced the heaviness of the words she spoke down with an audible gulp, the truth so poignant he shivered. Besides his mentor, his parents, and Scarlett, no one else unequivocally knew him. Jinx, the Joes, the military, they all held their opinions of him based on his actions and ethics code, but there was more to the ninja than that and few traveled that deep to reach the inner most parts of his mind. Scarlet was one of the few. Patient enough to peel away the layers.

"We were days from incurring Cobra head on. The climax of our journey to clear our names and prove to the world all the villainy the Cobra Commander had committed and the real threat he presented. You were my shadow more than ever. You moved with me," and as she rendered herself to extracting a memory filled with intense emotion from all corners, he reversed their position, crowding over her, almost shielding her away from the evils that floated in the places of her mind he couldn't always reach. He traversed the expanse of her body from her hip up her side, paying careful attention as his fingers riddled over each rib and the smoothness of her skin, so similar to silk but impressionable like fresh laundered cotton. Grazing the outer roundness of her breast, he rested his forehead on her shoulder, loudly exhaling in the most obvious suppression of other desires. She smelled of peach blossom, accents of an earthiness laced in by some expressed self empowerment from her.

Her body stretching to accommodate them and with better control that his years of training never bestow him, she drew her hands, pressing with her slender fingers up his back to the base of his neck, where they followed the outline of his ears to his temples, stopping to guide his attention back to her.

"You pulled me into that hotel room before we even made any decisions on where in that town we should patrol. You didn't care that the others were in the room right next door. You needed to speak to me privately right then. You said that knowing all the dangers that were rising against us, you would give up your life if it meant mine would carry on. You told me you loved me and that if something happened, I had to see you, the real you. It was the first time we made love, confessed it to the fullest extent."

Even with Cobra Commander's remains sealed in some vault away in a secret government facility, located within uncharted mountains, his machines and toys, files, and treachery all taken and buried, the Cobra Commander was still _here_. Lurking in the minds of the defenders and victims, and when the night was still, the air crisp and static with uncontrolled energy, she would be jarred awake. Screaming for her father, for her lover, for her team, for her salvation from all that was chasing her, she was still fighting just like everyone else that ever encountered the twisted human, called the Cobra Commander. The nightmares were rare, but so powerful they rocked the world he and Scarlett labored to build with each other.

Snake Eyes impulsively kissed the spot just above her cleavage, the home of her heart, the treasure chest of all her feelings and insecurities. He brought himself to her again, kissing her passionately on her lips, grasping at her body to surround her with his strength. As he traced his tongue along her lips, he moved away again, their eyes touching base and recognizing the need they wanted of each other. But, badgering him in the back of his mind was the last and most recent time of her falling in love at first sight. How had he played a role? His sanity and male pride needed to know. She, too, convinced herself of her obligation to finish the story she had already woven before commencing with anything else.

"And then, I saw you reborn, this you."

_**He heard them conversing in the hallway. He was sitting there, restless. It had been a few weeks after the surgery, a follow up visit and the very day his bandages would be removed to unveil a face that was no longer marred with burn marks. Scarlett was explaining that her nervousness was just butterflies at hopeful news that no unwanted consequences had reared their ugly heads, and while her supplication of an answer was given, he also knew she was eager to see his face, something that had been hidden away like a secret since the procedure. **_

_**Walking into the doctor's room alone, she was stunned into stillness and silence at the sight of his reconstructed face. His blonde hair so new and fine, it was more like the fuzz of a newborn chick than the hair of a grown man. She stiffly walked to him, her hands outstretched and trembling, she delicately laid her hands on him, trailing her fingers over his face. Reading his softened, rounded brow and defined cheek bone as if blind to the sight of the tanned skin that ran fused seamlessly together. The cataracts of the scarring lifted to reveal the clarity and beauty of the body, that housed the altruistic spirit, was lifted to light again.**_

_**In loving reassurance, her eyes closed, she whispered, "No matter, I love you." She kissed his freshly formed lips for the first time, revealing in their gentle response after so long of being separated. **_

-G.I. Joe-

It was inevitable, the encouragement of her sharing would lead to their lovemaking. The fine caresses and accidental grazes of exploring fingers, on the tender notes of appreciation and exaltation that is only derived when true love is found by matched souls. Harmony.

-G.I. Joe-

Having changed into an old pair of favored denim jeans, loosely hanging from his hips without the support of any belt, Snake Eyes sipped his coffee, standing shirtless in their bedroom doorframe. Scarlett was still sheathed within the confines of their bed sheets, having spent the morning reconnecting with her boyfriend, she was sleeping peacefully. He crossed over to the wall length mirror, languidly posing in front of it. _ Had I changed? Am I a believer of 'love at first sight'? This concept, very western, no doubt. Yet . . ._

Taking a glimpse of the redhead draped in the soft green linens reminiscent of fresh bamboo, a yearling of mother nature, he was sure it was a 'yes.' No longer was she the recluse college student with tunnel vision or the bullheaded lieutenant willing to sacrifice everything to justify herself to others. She was a confident, self-motivated woman who trusted others and shared the most intimate things with more than a journal. She, too, provided a multitude of different facets – or sights – for him to fall in love with over and over again.

He didn't know when this all had happened, or why he hadn't noticed it sooner. Maybe because everyone had pegged it to be some single solitary moment instead of snippets of different moments. 'Love at first sight' was a lofty concept for diehard romantics and convoluted Hollywood movies. Snake Eyes much preferred having the sight to see all the mile markers of love, even if he wasn't the first to see it.

~ End Love at First Sight


End file.
